Sealed Hearts, Sealed Minds
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: This for MrWriterWriter's What's In The Scroll Challenge! when Naruto unseals a familiar seal, he never thought his life would change so drasticlly in such a short time! Pairing: Naruto/Fem!Haku/Tenten/yachiru/orihime, Aizen/Shizune, Gin/Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

Amalthea: I'm willing to take this challenge! I've wanted to do this one for a while!

The Cast: O.O

Amalthea: What? Is there something on my face?

Aizen: just what are you going to do?

Amalthea: This will have a bit of transformation to punish and hide the two that I have in mind so they can help Naruto! They will be able to take on human from though when they are training or in the apartment.

Ichigo: Who are the two you decided on?

Amalthea: Not telling! KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Prologue

Naruto blinked as he looked at the Forbidden scroll and cursed at the first Jutsu, "Shadow Clones? I suck at clones!"

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, "Wait Kit! This could help you big time but I suggest looking a bit more before we do that one!"

"You sure, Ichigo?"

"Yep! Would I lead you wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time at the hot-springs…"

"Ok, point taken but when it comes to jutsu I do know what I'm talking about."

Naruto followed his big brother's advice and copied down the shadow clone to practice later and then looked at the scroll again when something caught his eye and recognized the seal as one of the ones Ichigo told him about from his past as a shingami before he was betrayed along with his friends. Ichigo looked out at the seal from Naruto's eyes and grinned smugly as he told Naruto to release that seal and quickly as he could sense someone coming, Naruto quickly bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal as a bright light was released and formed two human forms that then shrank into the form of animals! Ichigo grinned like a maniac as the light faded revealing a white baby tiger with chocolate brown stripes and a fluffy silver fox kit on the ground slowly waking up, the tiger cub yawned as he blinked sleepily up at Naruto. The cub's eyes went wide at seeing the young boy being WAY taller than him and yelped as he tried to stand on two legs and fell on his side rolling into the fox kit, The fox growled as he said in a sleepily tone, "Dammit Aizen, I'm trying to sleep!"

The cub now known as Aizen then smacked his friend's head with a paw and told him that they had been released from the seal but there was a slight problem, the fox sat up and looked down as he suddenly became wide awake at the sight of what used to be human hands attached to his body. He circled as he tried to look at himself when he noticed the unsteady tiger cub as he tried to walk over to his friend, the fox cub whined as his ears went flat against his head as he asked, "Oh god, Sousuke is that you?"

The tiger cub nodded as he sighed and said, "it would seem that there was some kind of transformation Kidou on that seal in case we ever got out."

Naruto stared in shock as he remembered Ichigo nii-chan telling him about Gin and Aizen and how strong they were just Iruka came into the clearing and asked why he stole the scroll, Naruto put on the idiot mask he usually had in place and told him that he was ready for the makeup test so he could graduate the academy. Iruka blinked in shock in surprise as he then noticed the baby animals and then heard the sound of a large throwing star coming towards them, he knocked Naruto to the ground and covered him with his own body as he was hit with the weapon. Iruka looked in the direction that the weapon came from and paled at the sight of his best friend and fellow teacher named Mizuki armed to the teeth as the man called out to Naruto, "Naruto give me the scroll! Iruka is trying to steal it!"

Naruto growled as he then smirked and told the teacher that he didn't believe him about the test so he told the Hokage and then set the trap to reveal his true loyalties. The teacher blinked in shock then anger as he said, " Do you know why the village hates you so much, Brat?"

Iruka yelled at him not to do it but Mizuki just ignored him as he told Naruto about the Kyuubi and that he was the so called jailer of the beast! Naruto stopped cold at that as Ichigo yelled for him to snap out of it and that he would explain later what really happened that night! Just then Mizuki threw the other throwing star at him and Naruto dodged as the two former shingami watched from the bushes, Naruto was absolutely pissed as he quickly did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and roared, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Hundreds upon hundreds of solid clones filled the clearing as Mizuki went wide eyed as Naruto order them to attack, Mizuki slashed his way through the clones as they attacked and soon they had disappeared. The young teen was exhausted when Mizuki moved in for the kill as he cackled insanely, suddenly he found two swords at his neck as Ichigo sang, "He's in trouble now!"

Naruto's eyes were wide as two men stood there holding swords to Mizuki's neck, One had silver hair, closed eyes and a large fox-like grin on his face while the other had wavy chocolate brown hair and eyes with gentle yet cold smile on his face. Mizuki demanded to know who they were before ANBU came into the clearing and killed him on the spot, the two men just looked at the boy who freed them as he panted in exhaustion then passed out.

Naruto found himself in the usually hospital room with the Hokage beside the bed sleeping with light tearstains on his face, looking around he noticed on the bed curled on either side was Aizen and Gin back in their animal forms. The two were fast asleep as Naruto lay back down and drifted to sleep, he soon found himself in a forest with large trees and a lake in the clearing as he heard someone behind him. He turned and blinked in surprise to see a red headed teen with fox ears and nine fox tails standing behind him with a sheepish grin as he said, "Nice to finally meet face to face, huh little brother?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he said, "Ichigo!"


	2. Chapter 2

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

An: I'll give you a cookie and a plushie of either Gin or Aizen in animal form if you can guess what summons he gets from the bleach world!

Ch.2

Naruto's head swam as he tried to understand why Ichigo "attacked" the night he was born and who his father really was, He told Ichigo he was confused as hell and asked how he wound up as the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Ichigo sighed and then began his tale….

_Ichigo was floating in a world of light and dark when he noticed a man in a T-shirt and jeans_ _in front of him, Ichigo demanded to know who he was and the man just smiled and said, "I'm kami, young Shingami."_

_Ichigo's eyes went wide as he looked at the man while seven comfy chairs appeared and his friends appeared looking confused in them and Ichigo and kami sat down in the other two chairs, kami told them that they and others in soul Society were supposed to fight with Aizen as he was chosen to cleanse Soul society with Gin's help. The news shocked them as Kami told them that Aizen and Gin were sealed away until they could be released by their successor to cleanse soul society with two of them as mentors and family and that he had a different job for them if they accepted. Ichigo asked what he meant and Kami told them what he wanted to do to give them a second chance at life causing the teenagers' eyes to widen as they asked if they could think about it and then give him their answer in about two hours, kami agreed and then left as he made a clock appear for them._

_The teens talked as they weighed the pros and cons and had to admit the pros heavily outweighed the cons so they decided they would join the different tailed beasts…_

Naruto now understood his brother better as Ichigo then seemed to listen to something and told Naruto that it was time to wake up; the dream world faded as he saw the hokage's face above his own and yelped in surprise! Sarutobi laughed as Naruto told him not to do that and then became serious as he asked Naruto why he had been knocked out for two days, Naruto sighed and said to him that he knew the real reason Kyubbi came to Konohagakure that night and then told him what he found out. Sarutobi started laughing at the reason as he choked out, "He came to DRINK with a friend and we misunderstood! Oh Kami!"

Naruto nodded as he snickered and said, "He forgot he was in fox form when he was coming…"

Sarutobi wiped an eye at the good laugh he had and then asked how long Naruto had been talking to the Kyubbi and Naruto told him that he had known his Nii-chan since he was three after a bad mob beating when he healed Naruto again. Sarutobi sighed and asked him to keep this a secret for now; Naruto nodded and then noticed the two former shingami turned baby animals were gone as he asked where they were. Ichigo laughed long and hard at the answer when Sarutobi's eyes twinkled as he said, "We have them getting a check-up at the vet's right now to make sure they are ok after being sealed for so long…"

They continued to talk for about an hour when the two shingami came back in to the room limping. Aizen was wincing as he moved his back legs as Gin said, "That was the most humiliating Check-up ever… damn piece of glass!"

Ichigo just howled even harder at that as Naruto winced as he figured out what happened, he hopped off the bed and gently lifted both of them in to his arms and placed them on the bed where the two sat down wincing. He looked at them and apologized for what happened to them as Gin just chuckled while he and Aizen lay down on the bed softly, Aizen sighed as he winced while shifting and told Naruto he had no fault in what happened then asked if the boy was ok from the night he unsealed them. Naruto nodded and thanked for helping as Ichigo told him to say Hi for him and explain what happened to him and the others. Naruto did and Aizen and Gin's eye went wide at the news at what happened after they were sealed, Aizen blinked as he said, " So he told you only OUR successor could release us form the seal?"

Naruto nodded as that finally hit about what that meant for him and blinked in shock as the two shingami grinned, Gin then said, "This should be fun!"

Naruto smiled as he knew he didn't have to hide his true self anymore or pretend to like the pink haired Banshee, he sighed as he then looked at his clothes with a disgusted look as did Aizen and Gin then turned to Sarutobi and said, " Hey grandpa? Where can I get some new clothes without them overcharging or throwing me out?"

Sarutobi smiled sadly as he told him that he shopped at the Sunset Whirlpool Weapons in the ninja district of town and that Naruto's parents also had shopped there when they were alive, Naruto smiled at hearing that when he saw Iruka enter with a headband that he passed to Naruto with a smile as he told him that Mizuki had switched his real grades for the written test and weapons part of the practical with fakes and told Naruto that he actually passed the exam. Naruto cheered and then bowed the man he liked as a big brother to thank him, Iruka smiled and told him that the team selections were in a month so they could use the time to train.

Few hours later…

Aizen and Gin were riding on Naruto's shoulders as he headed to the store he had been told about, Aizen and Gin could hear all too well what the people were saying about the young man who freed them as they called him a monster and a demon. Aizen slowly growled as his animal instincts told him to protect the boy as he GLARED at the villagers while Gin just snarled as he wrapped his tail around the boy's neck in a comforting manner, Naruto gave a small smile as he reached up and massaged Aizen's ears to calm him causing the former captain's eyes to go wide then close in absolute delight at the petting his ears were getting. Gin then got the same treatment as he wagged his tail happily; they soon arrived at the store and entered as a bell rang over the door. A young teen with two buns in her brown hair then stepped in to the room behind the counter as she said in a bored tone, "Welcome to the shop, how can we serve you today…"

Naruto blinked as he recognized the girl he had a crush on and smiled as he said, "Hey Tenten! I need a new wardrobe and some weapons but I'm not quite sure what to get, think you can help me?"

Tenten then took a good look and grinned as she knew that there was only one person who had to wear that much orange and nodded at her friend that she also had a crush on, "Sure Naruto-Kun! Let's get started."

6 hours later…

Naruto, Aizen and Gin collapsed in the surprisingly comfortable apartment that the boy had as Naruto finished putting his new stuff away a few minutes ago in his room, the three panted on the couch when the sun finished going down. Aizen let out a strangled yelp as he suddenly found himself as a human with ears and tail of his animal form, Gin snickered even though the same thing happened to him where he was sitting on the couch. Naruto just chuckled as he stood and asked if they wanted something to eat, Aizen and Gin were about to decline when a loud rumble came from Aizen's stomach as he blushed and said, "On second thought, food sounds good right about now."

Month later on the team selection day…

Naruto made it to the room before anyone else and sat in the back with Gin on his head and Aizen lying across his shoulders in their animal forms, Naruto grinned as Shikamaru walked into the room and do a double take as he then smiled and said, "Finally dropped the mask huh?"

Naruto nodded as he placed his feet on the desk as his first friend sat beside him and muttered, "This will be troublesome…"

One by one the whole class showed up and didn't pay attention to the figure by Shikamaru and Chōji Akimichi, The class then heard shrieks from two girls as they raced to the class room to sit next to the most stuck up prick in the class. They reached the door at the same time as the other and started a shouting match that woke Aizen up from his catnap, He growled angrily as Naruto reached up and calmed him down by rubbing the shingami's ears gently as Gin gave a sleepily bark and promptly fell back asleep with his tail wagging gently. Naruto sighed in relief as Iruka told the two to shut up and sit down as he entered the room behind them; he then stood in front of the class and gave them the usual boring speech on finally becoming ninjas. Naruto yawned as he tried to listen without falling asleep when Aizen whispered in his ear in a soft joking tone, "This guy makes Yamamoto's boring speeches look like naps!"

Naruto choked as he tried not to laugh and then shot the tiger cub a playful glare, just then Iruka started the team listing and who their leaders were. Naruto paid careful attention to each team and analyzed who could make it and who wouldn't once they faced the final test from their leaders, finally he heard his name being called as he started banging his head when he heard who he had for team mates when one of them screeched, "But Iruka Sensei Naruto baka failed, remember?"

Naruto then stood as he spoke with an easy carefree tone, "Sensei, can we muzzle the pink bitch for now?"

Sakura screeched as she turned to face him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUZZLE…OMFG!"

The class turned around at that and stared in shock as they took in his new look, he was wearing a cross between the two shingami's white coats with a brunt orange sash and sword with a white and gold hilt around his waist and black heavy duty combat boots edged in silver thread. Underneath the coat was black wife beater that showed his muscled stomach and chest through the fabric and his hair was grown out to his shoulder blades and pulled into a tight ponytail with a strand of hair falling between his eyes, the girls drooled over the new eye-candy when they noticed the two ADORABLE baby animals on his head and shoulders. The squeals hurt the two shingamis' ears as they tried to avoid the hungry looks they were getting, Aizen was pale under his fur as he tried to put his paws over his sensitive ears causing more squeals to be heard about how cute they were acting. Naruto growled angrily as he let out a bit of his reiatsu to stop the girls' stupid behaviour, the pressure scared the hell out of the class as they calmed down quick as Naruto stopped the pressure. Aizen and Gin sighed in relief as the squealing stopped and quickly thanked Naruto quietly as the class was told that Naruto's test scores had been mixed up with another class and that he actually passed. They blinked then shrugged as they fell back into their boredom induced comas as they listened to the rest of the teams.

2 hours later…

Naruto sighed as they waited for their teacher to arrive and decided to mediate to talk with Gin, Aizen and Ichigo through the Kidou that Aizen created for them to do this. He closed his eyes and found himself floating just above the lake as he yelped, he dropped as he fell into the freezing water and came up spluttering as he yelled at his big brother, "NOT FUNNY Ichigo!"

Ichigo chuckled as Naruto swam to the shore and then yelped as freezing cold water sprayed all over him as his little brother shook his head with an evil grin. Aizen walked out of the bushes in human form as he yawned with Gin following with sleepy look, they then noticed a creature they had never seen before in Naruto's inner world approaching the group. Ichigo's jaw dropped at the sight of the creature while Aizen and Gin paled at the beautiful horse like creature, Naruto approached gently and held out his hand as the Unicorn sniffed his palm and then said, "_You are worthy to wield me in battle, young master… My name is…"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock as he looked at the two baby animals in his lap who were looking up at him also in shock, he sighed as he could sense their teacher behind the door and called out to the man that he better have a good excuse this time of he was going to kick his ass. The Emo Prick and pink haired banshee looked at him in surprise as Sakura said in her really annoying voice, "What do you mean by that, you third rate loser!"

Naruto just ignored her as he walked over to the door and left to the roof with his mentors, Kakashi grinned as he saw the blonde haired container arrive and asked if he told the others where he was going. Naruto smirked and shook his head at his big brother that used to watch him when he was little, Kakashi just snickered and told him that he would let them wait it out for about… 2 hours and then go get them so Naruto was free to go get lunch if he wanted and then come back. Naruto nodded and then Shunpoed off the roof to go train for an hour and a half with Aizen and Gin. On the way he asked why Aizen, Gin and Ichigo had been so surprised at his Zanpakutou spirit, Aizen then told him only the purest of heart and soul could again a Unicorn as their spirit especially old world unicorns. Naruto blinked in shock as he asked then "Why choose me for her Wielder?"

Aizen shrugged his kitty shoulders as they reached their training grounds and then Gin and Aizen jumped off their perches on Naruto and landed on the ground where they suddenly glowed and became human, Gin grinned as he and Naruto got ready to spar as that was the best way for him to learn stuff and as Aizen lowered his hand in a swift movement the two lunged at each other in a clash of swords.

Hour and a half later…

Naruto relaxed as he sat against the edge of the roof with Aizen in his lap and Gin curled around his shoulders while he rubbed Aizen's ears and neck in a soothing motion as it caused his mentor to sigh in pleasure while his ears and tail twitched a little bit, just then the peace was disturbed by the Bitch and Emo prick as they walked on to the roof grumbling when the teacher appeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi smirked at Naruto who smirked back as Kakashi said, "So why don't you guys tell me your dislikes, likes and dreams, you first Banshee!"

The idiotic girl blinked as she said "Can you show us sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and then gave the usual intro as Naruto tried not to laugh his ass off and Aizen looked amused with gin snickering at he looks on the other two's faces, Then he looked at her and said, "Go pink Banshee, it's your turn."

Sakura glared at the man as she then said loudly, "I hate Naruto, Ino-pig and perverts. My likes are…" She looked at Sasuke and squealed and then continued on to her dream where she did the same thing causing Aizen and Gin to wince. Kakashi sighed in disappointment as he then turned to Sasuke and said, "Your Turn, Duck-butt head."

Sasuke then glared at the man as he said, "I have no likes, I hate fan girls and my dream is to kill a certain man and then rebuild my clan."

At this the banshee squealed, "Sasuke is so cool!"

Kakashi winced at the squeal and then said to Naruto, "Mister Sunshine over here and it's your turn."

Naruto grinned as he said, "Well my likes are Training with Aizen and Gin sensei, talking with my adoptive brother Ichigo, Ramen and the old man. My dislikes are people who can't see beyond their pain and anger, Pink haired Banshees, Emo pricks who think their god, old Yamamoto-teme and lame excuses. My dreams… Becoming Hokage is one of them but my other one is private."

Kakashi smiled and then told them about the test they had to do tomorrow and that they shouldn't eat because they would throw up. He then told them to meet at training ground 7 at 7:00 in the morning as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.3

Naruto sighed as walked home from the meeting with Kakashi Sensei and rubbed the back of his head as he pondered what to do next, He then grinned at an idea to thank Tenten for helping him that day and quickly put it into action.

Meanwhile…

Unohana sighed as she looked hatefully out her window towards the general captain's division, they knew the old man had gone too far and killed the deputy shingami, his family and his friends all those years ago after they had sealed the "Traitors" into a scroll that soon disappeared for some reason into the human world. She then looked at the clock on the wall and headed to the underground defection meeting so they could plan some more to bring Yamamoto off his platform of power.

Back with Naruto….

Naruto smiled as he headed for the shop with a single white rose with no thorns and entered, a man he recognized as Tenten's uncle looked up and smiled when he saw the rose in Naruto's hand and asked if he was making a move to tell Tenten how he felt. Naruto blushed and shook his head rapidly as he told the man that he wasn't quite ready to confess just yet, her uncle just laughed and then called her down from their living quarters upstairs and she soon came down as she saw her crush in the shop holding one of her favourite flowers. Naruto smiled as he passed the flower to her and said, "This rose is to thank you for helping that day and I was wondering if I could take you to dinner also after my test tomorrow?"

Her eyes went wide as she squealed in her mind while doing the peace sign and quickly told him yes that she would like to do that, he smiled as they discussed where to meet at what time and then he said goodbye to her when she did something to surprise him. She pecked his cheek and thanked him for the rose with a blush on her face then ran upstairs, Naruto walked out of the shop in a daze as he tried figure out what happened. He made it home as he opened the door and saw Aizen reading on the couch while Gin was passed out on the love seat and the shadow clone that he put Ichigo's soul into was doing a slow kata in tai chi, he grinned as Aizen looked up and saw Naruto put a finger to his lips and sneak up quietly behind Gin. Aizen grinned and shook his head as he got Ichigo's attention and motioned to Naruto, Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing as Naruto then yelled in the Silver haired man's ear, "WAKE UP GIN! YAMAMOTO"S ATTACKING!"

The former shingami sat up with a cry of "The giant purple Chicken took Rangiku's underwear!"

Naruto looked at the other two and erupted in to laughter as their eyes met as Gin tried to figure out what was so funny while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Naruto finally caught his breath as he grinned and said, "I got the date!"

Ichigo grinned at that as Aizen raised an eyebrow and asked if anything else happened while he was there and Naruto told them with a smile as he pumped his fist in the air, Aizen then asked if he wanted to work on his Shikai some more and maybe see about bankai and if they could get it to work. Naruto nodded in amusement as he walked to the door and said, "What are we waiting for?"

Aizen sighed as he stepped out the door and changed automatically into his animal form and Naruto picked him and Gin up while Ichigo's clone body dispelled sending back him back into the seal, Naruto then flash stepped to their training grounds and set them down as they returned to their human forms. Aizen then grinned as he told Naruto that he would spar with him today causing the teen to think, "I'm screwed!"

Aizen grinned as Naruto released his Shikai and couldn't help teasing the teen about his shikai form, "You make a really pretty female like that Naruto!"

Naruto growled as her body shifted to a hand to hand combat based on speed as her tail twitched and her horse like ears flicked at the sounds around, her outfit had also changed to a pure white coarsest trench coat that just covered her breasts and hung to her ankles while her boots became white and gold and her pants were a pure white while her sword became two parrying knives that were made of pure white steel and golden hilt and guards. She then smirked and blurred out of sight using flash step as Aizen's eye went wide and quickly looked for her as she came from above in a jump and slashed down ward as she released a white and gold energy that Aizen jumped out of the way as a crater formed with a small tree rapidly growing in it from the potent energy. Aizen blinked as she landed then smirked in return and then attacked. The ring of clashing blades echoed through the clearing as they sparred heavily into the night, Aizen was actually panting while Naruto was only slightly breathing hard as they jumped away from each other. Naruto grinned as she snickered and then lunged again and slashed at her mentor causing him to dodge and then counterattack as Naruto parried and executed a kick as she flipped backwards, Aizen didn't dodge in time and went flying as he was kicked up into the sky and then pin-balled at high speeds as Naruto used the speed of his shikai to bounce off trees and posts. They reached the midpoint as Naruto cried out, "Unicorn Driver!"

Aizen went pale as she glowed pure white and flipped to drive her foot and parrying knives into his stomach as he managed to grab it at the last second and throw her to the ground as they fell, she slammed hard into the ground as she then dodged Aizen's sword by rolling out of the way and pulled a sweep kick under him to knock him to the ground and tried to pin him to finish the spar. He then reversed their positions as he wound up sitting on her stomach as he pinned her hands and asked, "Do you give up?"

"Never!"

Aizen smirked as he held both hands in one of his and then asked again only to get the same answer, the look on his face scared Naruto a bit as Aizen's hand started to dance up and down her sides as she became breathless with laughter as he tickled her without mercy and then asked again as she struggled to get away crying, "I give, I give!"

He got off as Naruto told him that was dirty fighting and Aizen just smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair after Naruto resealed his shikai as they flash stepped to the apartment, Aizen smiled as he watched the boy run up head and had to admit that the boy was an interesting puzzle with his many masks but wouldn't have it any other way. He had to admit that the boy was becoming something of a son to the two former shingami and seemed to fill in something that had been missing in their lives before they had been sealed in to the scroll. Naruto paused as he looked back and saw Aizen with a thoughtful look on his face and asked what he was thinking about; Aizen just smiled and told Naruto that it was nothing to concern himself with at the moment.

Naruto nodded as he wouldn't pry and then headed up stairs to the apartment for a nice warm shower, Aizen softly smiled as he decided that he and Gin should talk to the Hokage about the idea he had for Naruto and them.

Next morning…

Naruto yawned as he ate his cereal at the advice of Ichigo who just chuckled at the plan that Naruto had to fight his god-brother, Aizen stumbled out of his bedroom he took from the two extra rooms in the apartment and headed for the kettle to make tea. Gin just yawned as he came out of the bathroom in a towel, walking into the wall as he entered his room to get dressed, Naruto then stood and took his bowl to the sink and washed it as he sighed. Aizen looked up at him as he nursed his cup of tea and then sipped the last of it down as they noticed the sun starting to shine into the room, Aizen quickly put his tea down on the table as he felt his body begin to shrink back in to tiger cub's and he sighed as he jumped off the chair and went wait by the door with Gin joining him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Naruto answered and saw the Hokage standing there out of breath as he asked to come in, Naruto opened the door and let the old man in as he noticed a scroll in Sarutobi's hands. Naruto asked what was in the scroll and Sarutobi sat down on the couch as he handed the scroll with a letter to the young man then stood and left him to read in peace, Naruto then opened the letter then as he read farther and farther into the letter, what he learned made his eyes go wide as he realized what the scroll was and called Aizen over to confirm it.

The look on Aizen's face was priceless when he read the letter and looked up at Naruto as he asked if he would sign the summon contract for the familiar creatures, Naruto nodded as he said softly, 'It was made for me and my family right? So if my "family" were the one who convinced them to make this after all these years…"

Aizen's eyes went wide then he smiled as he gently jumped in Naruto's lap and rubbed his head against the boy's stomach in gratitude, Gin watched with a small smile as he knew they had found what one of the things were missing in their lives was. Naruto then opened the scroll and signed on the line in blood when the contract glowed a bright blackish purple color and resealed itself, Naruto grinned then asked if there was anyone in particular they wanted to see first. Aizen and Gin quickly talked it over and then told him who they wanted to see, Naruto quickly did the seals as he focused his reiatsu in his hands and then bit his thumb until it bleed as he slammed his hand down and said, "Hollow Summon! Szayel!"

The smoke from the summons soon filled the room then cleared leaving a pink haired arrancar in the room that was looking for his new summoner; Naruto then stepped in front of him and bowed to the arrancar in a show of respect. Szayel then grinned as he said, "So you're Aizen and Gin-sama's successor, what may I do for you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto then explained about the night he freed the two shingami and what was wrong that they wanted his help with; Szayel was trying hard not to laugh when he saw the two Baby animals that were his former leader and second in command as Aizen glared and told him that it wasn't that funny. Szayel just smirked as he said, "Looks like I now owe Grimmjow 20 bucks!"

Aizen and Gin were shocked as they asked if it was about the their animal forms they had betted on and Szayel shook his head and told them, "Grimmjow betted that there was something else mixed in with the seal and turns out he was right."

Naruto then looked at the time and yelped as he needed to get the training grounds before the others to booby trap the place. He ran out the door as he wished his mentors good luck and said good bye to Szayel with a smile as he ran down the hall, the arrancar blinked and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

At the training grounds about two hours later…..

Naruto grinned as he hid in the trees for a nap while waiting for Kakashi to finish paying his respects to the memorial stone, He could hear loud rumbling from his team mates as they arrived with empty stomachs. He came out about half an hour before their sensei arrived and sat under the tree in his trench coat and pants, Sasuke then noticed him and said, "What, Dobe? Are you going to annoy him into letting you passing as usual because that's the only way you passed!"

Kakashi then pulled Sakura out of the way as Naruto punched the Uchiha in the mouth as he told him that dogs should respectful when addressing their masters and they need to stay on their leash. Sasuke saw red as he attacked with a grand fireball jutsu and seemingly hit the dead last only for the fireball to come straight back at him! Sasuke dodged as it flew by and noticed Naruto standing there with his sword in his hand in a guard position, Sasuke growled and charged the boy as he tried stabbing him with a kunai but Naruto blocked every strike and then raised a leg and snapped it into the Uchiha's side. The Uchiha gasped in pain as he flew backwards through two trees and cracked the trunk of the third, Naruto then flash stepped over and hoist the Uchiha by the neck as he told the brat, "You are an idiot if you couldn't tell I was holding back in the academy! I had no desire to be Number one rookie so I held back…"

Kakashi watched as the two fought with Naruto dominating the fight easily, Naruto bounced the Uchiha in the air and then slammed the asshole in to the ground with a well-placed kick between the legs. The Uchiha was bloody and bruised as he charged again only to get another beating at the hands of the dead last; Kakashi then broke up the fight and told them about the test and what Sasuke and Sakura had to do to pass. Sakura spoke up to him, "what about the dead last?"

Kakashi just smiled and told them that he had seen enough from the fight a few minutes ago for Naruto's skill level; they soon finished the test with them failing to get one bell and were thoroughly chewed out about their attitudes in general. He gave them a chance to prove themselves for the next month that they could work as a team with Naruto or they would be shipped back to the academy.

5 hours later…

Naruto walked down the street to the only other restaurant that would serve him since he was friends with Chōji, with Tenten on his arm in a pale pink chesogram with golden dragon curving around the back. He wore his usual outfit but put a black dress shirt under the coat instead of the wife beater and left his sword at home. Tenten smiled as he pulled out her chair for her and took her coat to hang up as she sat down, he gently pushed her chair in and then sat down himself as the waiter came over and asked what they would like to order. They talked about and decided on the New York steak with a baked potato for Tenten and rice for Naruto. They then order a new drink called butter beer and chatted as they waited for their meal, when their meal and drinks came there was a comfortable silence as they ate and then Naruto ordered 4 pieces of cheesecakes and told the waiter that three pieces were going home to his roommates as they were major sweet lovers. Tenten smiled at the young man as they shared the piece of cheesecake smothered in blueberries and giggled at the syrup at the corner of his mouth as she reached with a napkin and wiped it off. After dinner, they walked around the park nearby as they talked and then he took Tenten home as he wished her goodnight on her doorstep when she sweetly said he was forgetting something. He turned and was kissed silly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed for a few more minutes than he let her go and said his nickname for her that ONLY he was allowed to call her, "Night Minnie mouse! Sweet dreams"

She went inside as he walked back to his apartment with the cheesecake in a Styrofoam container; he called out for someone to open the door as Gin opened the door and eyed the box happily. Naruto told him that there was three pieces, one for him and Aizen and the other was for Ichigo. Gin chanted as he followed the young boy, "CHEESECAKE, CHEESECAKE!"

Aizen poked his head out with his ears perked and tilted his head like a kitten as he said happily, "Cheesecake?"

Naruto just shook his head as he gave them the box and let Ichigo out into the real world so he could eat his piece and told them that he was going to bed. He lay on the soft bed and sighed as he drifted in to pleasant dreams of freeing the Bijuu from their animal forms and helping them become human as well as helping soul society's cleansing. But soon he began to have different dreams, ones of an auburn haired girl with slivery grey eyes crying as he disappeared on the wind while promising to come back to her…


	4. Chapter 4

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.4

Naruto was fed up with that STUPID CAT! They were on the Tora mission again for the fifth time today and he was seriously thinking of setting an Adjuchas on the damn cat, Aizen and Gin were in agreement as they had to help corner that cat as they were posing as animal partners to be with their adoptive son on long term missions so they could train him at night. Just then he heard on the radio headset, "Bitchy Banshee here, Naruto I'll kill for this codename!"

"Cockatoo Emo in position, I'll get you for this Dobe!"

"Silver wolf here, get ready you guys!"

They lunged for the cat as Aizen and Gin herded the cat towards them, the cat made to move left but Naruto managed to grab the cat and calm it down as he stroked its fur gently, Aizen thanked the stars he was a cat as he asked why the cat kept running away from their master, when he heard about what happens when the poor thing gets hugged and winced as he told Naruto. They were soon returning the cat when they saw firsthand how the poor thing got hugged by their owner, Naruto sighed as he stepped up to the woman and politely told her why the cat kept running away and how she could fix that causing everyone to look at him in surprise as the woman left happy. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and said, "No one thought to tell her why the cat was running from her."

Sarutobi just shook his head and then asked what d rank mission they would like next when Sasuke demanded a harder mission with Sakura agreeing with him as Kakashi sighed along with Naruto and his family at their stupidity, Sarutobi sighed and asked Kakashi if his team was ready for a c rank mission, Kakashi looked at him and said, "I feel Naruto is ready but the other two have much to learn so I think this would be good for them."

Sarutobi smiled as he then called the client out who turned out be an old man who was completely wasted on sake making Aizen and Gin sneeze at the smell of alcohol, then the man then proceed to insult the team except Naruto and then said, "my name's Tazuna, the super bridge builder! I expect you to get me home without a scratch, you brats got that?"

Sasuke was furious at the man for insulting him; Kakashi then told the teens to meet at the north gate so they could leave in three hours. Naruto knelt down and held out his arm as Gin dashed up it and perched on top of his head while Aizen curled up around his adoptive son's neck and then stood as he left spend an hour with his girlfriend and then to get their camping and sleeping gear in order. Gin and Aizen sighed as they looked down at their paws and laid both of their heads down, Naruto glanced at him with concern as he asked, "What's the matter Sousuke Otou-san, Gin Otou-san?"

Aizen then expressed concern that the bridge builder was holding back about something for the mission that could affect them negatively, Naruto hmmed as he asked Gin what he thought about it and what measures they could take to protect everyone if something bad did happen. Gin sighed as he told Naruto that there were too many unknowns on the way to Wave country and plus the three of them had never been outside the walls yet so they didn't know the terrain very well or how it could help them. The three sighed as Naruto said, "So basically we're winging it as we go…"

2 hours later…

Naruto sighed as he sat on a nearby wall with Gin in his lap while Aizen slept on his shoulders; Gin nuzzled his hand as Naruto paused in his petting and asked what was on his mind. Naruto told him that he had been having weird dreams that almost seem like memories to him of a man called Ulquiorra, Gin sat up at that as he opened his eyes and asked Naruto what vantage point he was seeing the dreams from and who was in them. Naruto told him everything and Gin asked him not mention the dreams to Sousuke as he had thought of the Espada like a son and was so upset when he died, unknown to them Aizen had heard everything and prayed the past would not repeat itself as he did not want to lose the boy who really was like a son to him.

After Kakashi arrived with their client, they walked out the gate in to the big wide world on their first C rank mission. They were walking when Naruto noticed the puddle and sighed at the stupid idiots that choose that disguise, he reached for his Zanpakutou just as they attacked and slashed at the chain while Sasuke ducked under a clawed hand and stabbed the one guy in the groin with a kunai causing him to go down hard, Naruto kept slashing as he parried the blows from the poisoned claws with a kunai and attacked with his sword. He managed to disable the guy when Kakashi stepped out from the trees and knocked the two out cold, Aizen was on the ground with Gin as they watched the fight, making notes on what Naruto needed to improve in his Kenjutsu. They then watched Kakashi interrogate the bridge keeper in to telling them why he lied about the rank of the mission, the old man told them about how poor his country was because of a rich shipping tycoon took over and was draining them dry. He then told them that he was building the bridge to help his people but Gato had hired ninja to take him out, he then laid a guilt trip on them about his family would be at Gato's mercy if they left him so Kakashi turned to the kids as he asked what they thought about this because if they continue, it could turn in to an A rank mission…..

Naruto smiled coldly as he said, "I say we do it, but we may wind up in the fight anyways as the asshole is after Tazuna-san. Training will be fun when we start."

Kakashi smiled as he then summoned one of his Nin dogs and sent it back to the village for back up just in case, They decided that since it was getting dark they should set up camp for the night. Naruto waited until everyone was asleep then crawled out of the tent to find his adoptive dads in the woods to train; he slipped into the trees and softly called for them as he heard them to his right up ahead, following the sound of their voices he soon came to a clearing where his Dads were waiting for him.

Meanwhile…

Szayel sighed as he worked on what Naruto-sama asked him to in private while Aizen-sama and Gin-san were sleeping in their rooms, he smiled as he had been making headway on it but need something to test it on…

Grimmjow was sparring with Stark when he suddenly asked, "So when do you think our new leader is going to summon us?"

Stark blinked at the question then smiled as he told Grimmjow to be patient and that they would be summoned soon. Stark then made Grimmjow fall flat on his ass and said, "I win!"

Meanwhile….

Toushiro, the vice captains, the captains and others that had liked Ichigo were now on the run from Yamamoto who decided to "purge" anyone who supported Ichigo and his friends, they decided they would go to the last place on earth that Yamamoto would look and were now taking the gate there. But where they came out had them shocked as they wanted to release Aizen and Gin but found them in front of the group with swords drawn and standing slightly in front of a young teenage "Girl" (Naruto is in Shikai form!) Rangiku stepped forward as she whispered Gin's name with hope as the two lowered their swords, Gin stepped forward as Rangiku tackled him happily and gave him a kiss to remember as he held her tight. Aizen blinked as he and the teen looked at each other and both said, "I'm confused!"

Ukitake sighed as they told him what Yamamoto tried to do and that they left to find him and Gin so they could help them topple the senile old geezer, Aizen blinked in disbelief at the old man's stupidity and shook his head. Gin then noticed the sun starting to rise and wiggled out from his lover's embrace; Rangiku let a small whimper and a pleading look when the two shingami suddenly began to glow as the sunlight touched them, the group watched in shock as Aizen and Gin shrank in the glow and then when the light faded as it revealed what had happen to the two. Rangiku looked at the small fox kit where her lover had been standing and felt tears in her eyes as she gently scooped him up onto his back in her arms and hugged him to her chest, Toushiro could see a nosebleed on the fox's face as Gin tried not to seem perverted to his lover.

Momo looked for her captain with searching eyes when she noticed the baby tiger at the teenager's feet that had her Captain's eyes and jaw dropped at how cute he looked, she shyly walked over and knelt down as she softly said, "Captain?"

"Momo, I'm sorry."

She just smiled and rubbed his ears gently as she told him that she had already forgave him a long time ago, The small cub's eyes were filled with tears as he rubbed himself against her thigh and whispered thank you to her. Suddenly Naruto could hear Kakashi calling for them and then asked what the shingami were going to do, Toushiro then told him that they were going to the sight where Karakura town used to be and live there in hiding. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he asked to be let out so he could talk to his friends and Naruto quickly complied. He made the hand signs for the Jutsu and called out, "Shadow Soul Clone!"

Ichigo waved at his friends as he then got tackled by Rukia and Renji with him laughing his ass off, they asked how he was alive and if the others were too. He got a sad look on his face as he told them that he would guide them the village that took the place of his home town and tell them on the way, Naruto then picked Aizen up and placed him on his right shoulder as Gin jumped from Rangiku's arms and on the left as he then jumped on his adopted son's head. Ichigo told the teen to be careful and then told the others to follow him quickly, Naruto then headed to the camp and apologized for taking so long. Kakashi just smiled and told him not to do it again if he could help it, Naruto nodded as he scratched Gin's ears to cheer the guy up.

2 hours later….

Naruto felt Ichigo pop back into the seal as they crossed to the island country of Wave and quickly told him that the Shingami were now settled in Konohagakure and had moved into the same building as them since it was practically empty, Naruto grinned as Ichigo told him about their reactions to him being the Strongest Bijuu and quietly chuckled when Sakura then spoke in a loud obnoxious voice, "That bridge is huge!"

Naruto softly groaned as Aizen smacked his head with a paw at her stupidity while the ferry man hissed at her to shut up so they don't get caught by Gato's men. Sakura made to whine when Sasuke told her to shut up and she did as he said, Naruto just shook his head as they made it to shore and watched the ferryman disappear in to the fog. Naruto kept his senses up as he then sensed some in the bushes and threw a kunai into the bush, Sakura checked the bush and found a white rabbit that she picked up and scolded Naruto for trying to hurt the poor thing when they heard Kakashi yell, "GET DOWN NOW!"

The group hit the deck while large sword came out of nowhere and lodged in a tree as Aizen growled looking behind them out in to the mist that was beginning to clear and they saw a man with bandages covering his mouth and had no eyebrows, the man was wearing cargo pants and a blue wife beater. The man then said, "No wonder the demon brothers were defeated, if ain't Copy Ninja Kakashi!"

Kakashi then told them to stay back and that he would take care of the "trash", Naruto clutched his head and fell to his knees as the dam broke releasing the memories of his past life. Aizen mewed as he desperately nuzzled Naruto whispering to him to get up, Naruto groaned as he stood while his eyes changed from sky blue to an icy blue-green with cat like slits. His reiatsu slipped its restrains as it terrified even Zabuza and the others had trouble breathing under the over whelming pressure, Aizen crawled on his belly to his son and swiftly bit his ankle causing Naruto to snap out of it and rein his reiatsu. Aizen and Gin were panting as Naruto looked at them and apologized, he then noticed everyone looking at him and his face became expressionless as he said in a monotone voice, "May I ask what you want?"

Kakashi even shivered at the cold tone that Naruto had when he was suddenly attacked by Zabuza! The man then charged the genin only for Kakashi to stop the man…

(An: from here it goes cannon)

Kakashi watched the hunter Nin as he lifted the body and disappeared into the woods, he then realized what was nagging him and made to move after them when he started to fall and was caught by Naruto. Naruto hoisted him on to his back piggyback style as he gently whistled for Gin and Aizen and then asked Tazuna where his house was in a polite monotone voice, the teens followed the man to a small but cozy home with the scent of fresh baked bread wafting in the air. Naruto and the two were led inside and introduced the bridge Builder's daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari, Naruto smiled gently at them as he asked where he could lay their sensei down to rest for now and Tsunami directed him to a room just up the stairs.

Later that night…

Naruto was on the roof with Aizen and Gin who for some reason couldn't become human at the moment, Naruto was lightly dozing as Aizen curled up on his stomach and sighed as he softly talked to Gin who was pacing along the roof. "Gin, what do you think will happen to Naruto now… now that he remembers?"

Gin turned around so fast it was almost funny but Aizen had asked a very serious question, "I don't know, I just don't know Sousuke… I just pray he can handle the power boost and memories he got…"

Naruto grinned as he listened to them then gently sat up so Aizen tumbled in to his lap, Gin blinked then asked, "How much did you hear Naruto?"

Naruto just chuckled and then said, "I never sleep after what happened when I was a child so I came up with a technique that allows me to rest while listening for danger and I heard you guys talking the whole time…"

Just then they heard someone behind them and turned to see Tazuna's grandson behind them, Naruto invited him to sit down and talk as the child crept forward in a shy manner as he watched the two animals. He sat down and asked what made people fight so hard for useless things such as hope, Naruto just smiled as he asked, "You lost someone close to you not too long ago didn't you?"

Inari nodded as the tears came hard and fast as he began to sob out his adopted father's story and how he died, Naruto quickly pulled the young boy in to his lap as Aizen moved into the young child's lap and mewed sadly as he looked up at the boy with gentle understanding. Gin also joined the group "hug" by curling around the boy's neck in a comforting manner as Naruto told the boy that he and his Nin partners had all lost someone they cared about to cruel people but they found the strength to move on and kept the person in their heart so their memory wouldn't die completely, Inari sniffled as he said, "It's so hard to inspire people like he did against Gato so I just gave up."

Naruto then had an idea and asked Inari if he liked to sing and if he did, could he teach him a song that always helped him. The little boy nodded and listened as Naruto began to sing softly but clearly,

_**Will flicker into light...**_

_**There's a spark inside us**_

_**That we can all ignite**_

_**And all that's dark inside us**_

_**Will flicker into light**_

_**There's a pow'r in every breath**_

_**There's a pow'r in every note**_

_**A pow'r that starts within the heart**_

_**A pow'r that rises through the throat**_

_**And when it sails up through the air**_

_**More beautiful than any prayer!**_

_**This pow'r could right a wrong**_

_**And it will always thrill the ear**_

_**Of those who have the pow'r to hear**_

_**The magic of this song**_

_**All that's strong inside us**_

_**That tells us wrong from right**_

_**Becomes a song inside us**_

_**To chase away the night**_

Naruto smiled as he noticed the boy curled up holding on to Aizen like a teddy bear as they had fallen asleep in his lap, he gently pried Inari's arms from Aizen and then took Inari to his room after placed Gin and Aizen in his room and tucked the eight year old into bed. He then slipped into his own bed with his dads curled up to each of his sides in the chilly night air.


	5. Chapter 5

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Quote about Ulquiorra for the day from the fic Bleached Magic!

He's just like a more logical Grimmjow. Once you figure out how he works, he's not that bad

Ch.5

Naruto yawned as he sat up causing his dads tumble in to his lap as they were still in animal form, Aizen groaned as Gin landed on top of him from the tumble and then told Naruto "Next time son… wake us up before you sit up please!"

Naruto chuckled as he stretched his muscles and then noticed Inari coming to the room with a small smile; the young boy wished him a good morning and told him that a man with glasses and pink hair was here to see him about something, Naruto ruffled Inari's hair and thanked him for coming to get him. Naruto then came down the stairs to the most hilarious scene ever with Kakashi howling in laughter at the two Pinkies going at it.

"Your hair is pink!"

"No, young lady it is light red!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

Naruto snickered as he said, "Entertaining as your debate is Szayel, I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

Szayel was startled by his Summoner's voice and turned to see the change in eye-color in his master's face; he sent a questioning look as they walked outside to talk in private. Aizen blinked as Naruto cam over with a smile and asked him and Gin to follow him quickly for a surprise; the two animals looked at each other then followed to where Szayel was waiting with a large needle in his hand. Aizen's eyes went fricking wide at the sight and slowly began to back away from his son then made a break for it only to have Naruto catch him with ease and pick him, Naruto sighed as he whispered what the needle was for in Aizen's ear causing Aizen to look at his son in shock. Aizen then looked at the needle and said, "Hopefully this works! I'm tired of being a "cute little" tiger cub!"

Szayel nodded as he gently stuck the needle in his former leader's shoulder and injected half of it into his bloodstream, then did the same thing to Gin as Naruto held him. Aizen and Gin were looking at their paws and tails as they hoped the serum worked and they would return to being humans permanently, Aizen suddenly groaned as he felt like he was going to be sick and hurried to a bush were he threw up his breakfast as his pudgy cub body began to swell with muscle into a lean frame but he could still feel his tail swishing behind him as he roared in pain at the changes to his body, Gin also was suffering as his tail split into 7 different tails and his body became the size of a small pony, he barked and howled as he tried ignore the pain, Aizen was panting as he laid on his side wondering what just happened to them due to the serum.

Naruto and Szayel was shocked as Naruto turned to him and asked if that was supposed to happen and Szayel shook his head sadly as he said, " I don't understand… they should be human unless something happened to their reiatsu or to the kidou that was placed in the seal!"

Naruto paled as he thought back to what happened on the bridge and asked if getting a power boost when remembering a past life counts for that, Szayel thought about and sighed as he said, "that's a very sound theory Naruto Sama… if that's true then it may have trapped them in their animal forms until they become used to the extra reiatsu that invaded their bodies during what happened."

Aizen sighed as he saw the guilt on his son's face and pulled himself to his paws as he walked to his son and nuzzled the teen lovingly, he whispered that it wasn't Naruto's fault that they were stuck for the time being and not to be so hard on himself. Naruto smiled at that as he reached out and scratched Aizen's ears as he nuzzled his son's shoulder, Gin then came over and licked Naruto's face as his tails wagged happily to cheer him up while saying, "There's one good thing…At least we're in Adult forms of our animal bodies."

Szayel chuckled as he said "Well I did add something just in case, it will allow shifting between forms. In this case between cub and kit form to Adult form and vies versa. This way you can avoid suspicion!"

Aizen and Gin blinked as they realized that they had over looked that problem and knew it was good thing Szayel had thought about it, Naruto groaned as he then heard the Banshee call for him in her annoying screechy voice and the Emo cockatoo crashing through the bush towards them, he saw the emo stop in the clearing as he demanded to know who Szayel was and why he didn't talk to when he was an elite Uchiha! Szayel turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow as Naruto told him, "Yes he's really that arrogant and thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. Just ignore him for now."

Aizen who had hidden himself with Gin in the bushes watched as the arrogant teen snarl and lunge at their son only to be tripped by Kakashi as he said it was time for training. Szayel then nodded and told Naruto that he would be back later to talk about that theory he had, Naruto smiled softly when Szayel left in a cloud of smoke making Kakashi recognize him as a summon. He just shrugged it off and told Naruto that they were going to do some chakra exercises that would help him with his training as he winked his visible eye, Naruto chuckled as he entered the clearing with a sulking Emo following him and Kakashi to where Sakura was waiting as she yelled at them to get a move on. Naruto sighed as he ignored her and the wonder emo so he could listen to their teacher about what they were going to do. Kakashi smiled and told them they were going to climb trees causing Sakura to say, "But we already know how to climb trees sensei!"

Naruto snorted as he told her that Kakashi wasn't done explaining the exercise to them and for her to shut up and listen, She growled but did as he asked while Kakashi thanked the blonde and continued, "You will be doing this without your hands actually! Here observe!"

Kakashi started walking up the tree parallel to the ground then stood upside down on a tree branch as told them to start and threw three kunai at their feet so they could mark their progress as they went. Aizen yawned as he watched his son attempt the exercise and stood causing Gin to look at him questioningly, Aizen grinned as he told Gin he was going to see if he could some game for the family since they had a lot of mouths to feed at the moment. Gin shook his head as he muttered, "You're turning into a softie…"

For that comment, Gin was sent into a face plant, courtesy of Aizen as the tiger chuckled and walked off to try his luck at hunting. Gin turned back to their adoptive son and watched as the young teen struggling to control his chakra as a whole rather than two separate energies, he sighed as Naruto used too much physical energy… That's it! He stood and shifted into his kit form and came running into the clearing barking at the top of his lungs, Sasuke fell in surprise as he landed on his back with Naruto chuckling as he landed on his feet and held an arm out to his adoptive parent. Gin jumped and landed on his arm as he scampered up to Naruto's shoulder as Naruto asked what was up, Gin wagged his tail as he whispered in his son's ear that he figured out why Naruto was having a hard time with it. Naruto blinked then asked what he meant by that, Gin told him it was about finding the right balance between the two energies that felt comfortable and fit the demands of his elemental nature.

Naruto smacked his forehead at not being able to figure out something so obvious for him and quickly sat down and meditated on his Reiatsu and Ki as he tried to find his balance of the two, Gin smirked as dismissed Naruto sitting as a complete give up on the exercise. Naruto then opened his eyes as they glowed an eerie emerald green and stood up as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked to the top of the tree then upside down on a branch as he said to the other as he held Gin, "Nothing but trash is what you two are."

Meanwhile with Aizen…

Aizen groaned as the herd of deer he was hunting scattered at the sound of angry howls from his son's team mates scared them in to fleeing, he honestly was fed up with being a cat as it was hard to hunt because of his white fur and still not being used to all fours at a full out run. He sighed as he quickly tried to pick up the scent again then followed it to a large clearing where a healthy but old stag stood by the water, he quickly got down wind of the prey and then slunk forwards as he got close. He leapt on to the deer's back and managed to break its neck in a quick smooth motion, he grinned as he grabbed the carcass and somehow managed to get it on his back then headed for the house quickly. Aizen then noticed the sun going down as he walked and sighed as he continued to the house; he soon came to the house and got an idea that would provide a barrel of laughs, he let the deer slip to the ground and changed in to his cub form and YOWLED! Kakashi, Naruto and the rest of the house hold came running and stopped short at the sight of the tiger cub standing proudly over his kill, Naruto quickly got the prank and had to bit his lip at the sight of the bugged out eyes that were looking at the large dear and then the tiger cub. Kakashi coughed in disbelief as Aizen walked to Naruto and rubbed up against his ankles as Naruto knelt down and rubbed his ears, he softly whispered to the boy that the deer was for the family to use for food until they could finish the bridge. Naruto nodded then told him that they need to talk later after training about something that happened making Aizen blink and give him questioning look, Naruto then whispered, "It's about the fourth Espada…"

AN: should Naruto be a visored? Please vote yes or no! if the answer is no well, I got something planned!


	6. Chapter 6

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.6

Aizen yawned as they left after supper with the excuse of training and headed deep into the forest; Naruto seemed to be worried about what he had to tell Aizen and walked in complete silence alongside the tiger and kitsune to a large clearing. Aizen then watched Naruto closely as he noticed his posture and nature had changed a bit to that of Ulquiorra's and began to wonder what was going on, Naruto noticed his gaze and gave a small tense smile as he sat down on a tree stump with Aizen laying down at his feet while asking what was wrong. Naruto looked at him with a haunted gaze as he said, "I'm starting to remember even more of my past life than usual these last few days… and I'm developing more of the habits I had then. I have also been dreaming of a teenage girl who captivates me for some reason…"

Aizen now understood why Naruto seemed so nervous and scared and told him it didn't matter if he became exactly like his past self or a mix between the two because he would still be their son in all but blood. Naruto sighed and smiled at that as Aizen thought about how they were going to train him when Him and Gin were trapped in their current forms, then had an idea! Aizen looked at Naruto with a smirk and said, "Feel like kicking Grimmjow's ass today son?"

Naruto's eyes went wide then he smirked as he thought, "Payback time!"

Aizen and Gin snickered as Naruto bit his finger and summoned the sexta Espada to the clearing, Grimmjow coughed as he said, "The hell is with the damn smoke?"

What Grimmjow didn't know but Aizen and Gin did was Naruto henged into his past life's form and tapped the sexta on the shoulder, Grimmjow turned as he went wide eyed at seeing the fourth Espada while he said, "You…How?...THUMP!"

Aizen roared in laughter as Grimmjow passed out with very manly squeak onto the ground as Naruto then used a simple illusion kidou on the sexta to make him think he was stuck in the body of a house cat and could not be understood by humans, Grimmjow opened his mouth when he woke a few minutes later and started swearing as the illusion took hold as Gin and Aizen pounded the ground with a paw from laughing so hard at the payback prank. The cherry on top was when Naruto then smirked and dropped the henge and flicked Grimmjow's nose saying, "Bad Kitty!"

Grimmjow then realized what happened and growled at the teen playfully as he told him that the joke was not very funny, Naruto just looked at him with eerie glowing emerald eyes and gave a very familiar smirk to the panther like man who paled and said "I'm screwed for trapping you inside the pocket dimension, aren't I?"

Naruto just said, "Hell yes, trash."

Grimmjow's head dropped and as he said, 'Let's get this ass kicking over with…Ulquiorra."

"My name is Naruto now Grimmjow and I would like you to call me by that please."

Grimmjow choked as he realized just who summoned him and then grinned as he said, "So I hear from Szayel you handed some idiot's ass to him on a silver platter?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled a very familiar sword out of the air and told him something that even shocked Aizen, "With Murciélago, I can combine her, for some reason with Celestial to access my bankai stages or use them as one bankai."

Grimmjow paled and said, "Oh Fuck….I'm the test subject… Right?"

Naruto just got in to position and said, "Hollow Bankai!"

Aizen, Gin and Grimmjow gasped for air as the pressure hit them and forced them to the ground, a black cloud of reiatsu was formed around Naruto and pulsing in slow even beats as it started break up. The cloud was then demolished by a pair of large black bat wings and a whip like tail that cracked the air when it flicked, Aizen was numb as he looked at a figure that he thought he would never see again, teal tear marks streamed down their son's face and his hair was waist length and the color of a raven's feathers as his skin was almost a pure white color and his eyes were the same icy blue-green as in human form… Ulquiorra Schiffer had returned in a unique way. The wings beat the air around them as his tail flicked again; Grimmjow was shocked at Ulquiorra's lower half that was covered in soft black fur as were his arms up to his elbows, his hands were tipped in metal talons and his feet had sharp talon like claws. Naruto smirked at the panther as he also released his sword and then began the spar of all ages. They hard and fast at each other until about 4 in the morning with Aizen and Gin watching in disbelief at the skill level being shown by Naruto in his hollow form bankai as Aizen asked in disbelief, "Did you know about this….?"

Gin shook his head and tilted it as he said, "Probably kept a secret so he could have an ace up his sleeve during the war… Damn that had to hurt!"

Naruto had just been slammed into an oak tree at full force and toppled the thing as he hit the ground; Grimmjow was panting and looking worse for the wear as he asked, "Aren't you tired yet? Your body does need to sleep… never mind…"

Naruto had finally passed out in sleep and was lying where he landed, knocked out for the rest of the night.

The next morning…

Haku was humming as she searched for some herbs she needed to replace when she came to a clearing that was totally trashed, her eyes went wide at the damage when she noticed something lying next to a toppled…Oak tree? She walked forward and saw the handsome blond from the bridge with a few slight changes, his face seemed more mature with pale yet healthy skin and two pale icy teal tear marks running down his face. His hair now had pure black streaks and now down to his waist and his body was taller and leaner with decent amount muscles that were just right for the ninja life, she noticed he was fast asleep and reached out to choke him but changed her mind at the last second and shook his shoulder gently as she said, "Hey! You'll catch a cold sleeping out here like this."

The young man cracked open an eye to show his eye color was now little more green then blue and sat up with a yawn, he then looked at her and asked what she was doing out in the woods by herself. She told him that she was gathering healing herbs for a friend and stiffened as he gently smirked and said, "you mean Zabuza, hunter nin?"

She tried to pull away when he gently caught her wrists and then pinned her to the ground with him leaning over her, she whimpered thinking that he was going hurt her when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek and her hands being let go. She blinked up at him as he stood and asked if she needed help to gather the herbs she needed for Zabuza, she blinked as she said, "We're enemies aren't we…?"

The reply he gave had her laughing as he said, "The way I see it we're off the clock right now."

Naruto chuckled softly as her laughter died down and she nodded as she told him some help would be nice for gathering herbs, the two worked in a comfortable silence when the heard a yelp of pain coming from the house. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he told the beautiful girl that he had to leave but asked her if they meet later that night, she agreed and then hurried off to get home to her adopted father. Naruto then turned and headed back with no expression on his face as he flash stepped to the house just as another yelp echoed through the forest, he came to the house to see Kakashi with pissed off look on his face as he held both Sakura and Sasuke's arms as Gin whimpered at the gash in his side from the two attacking him and trying to make him obey Sasuke only. Naruto was furious as he picked up Gin and then shot the evilest look ever at the two as he said, "you will pay for doing this!"

He then left into the house with his father in his arms when suddenly realized Aizen was missing, he turned slowly and asked Kakashi if he had seen the tiger cub when Sasuke opened his mouth and told them, "that pathetic creature was taken for his coat by those goons, it's not like you can't tame another tiger….Yurk!"

Sasuke found a fist buried inside his gut as Naruto had an expressionless face and he said, "Which way did they go?"

Sakura just sneered and said, "Why should we tell you, Dobe?"

She found herself hoisted into the air by her neck as Naruto hissed out, "I suggest you tell me bitch or you won't like what I'll do."

She just sneered and spit in his face as he then tightened his grasp and pointed with his other hand as he pointed a finger at a nearby tree and said "Bala..."

The red light that came from the tip of his finger completely destroyed the tree causing even Kakashi to gulp in shock, Sakura then told him that the goons had taken the cub to their leader on the other side of the island and they left about 7 minutes ago with the cub. He dropped her like a sack of potatoes and flash stepped after the hired goons, he found them about to kill his father who was knocked out and skin his fur from him! Naruto then released Murciélago's shikai and then stepped into the clearing; the goons looked up at him with fear as he walked towards them with a expressionless face and asked they give him the tiger cub they took from him. The two looked at each other then one of them said, "The pinkie and the emo sold the cub to us for our boss and unless you got our money, we ain't giving the cub back!"

Naruto just looked at them with anger burning in his eyes and told him that the cub was his and his teammates had no right to sell his partner to them and to give him back before they were hurt. The two laughed as they stood and drew their swords and attacked. Naruto quickly but soundly beat them within an inch of their lives; he then walked over and picked his father up with gentle hands then left to deal with his "Teammates". When he got back with his shikai sealed, he marched upstairs then threw the two out the window in to the water below and then went outside as Kakashi watched in amusement then anger to hear what really happened to the tiger cub, Kakashi was disgusted with the two children for doing something so petty and wrong to their teammate. After Naruto finished chewing out the emo and banshee, he turned and told Kakashi they needed to talk about something in private. The sensei nodded and then followed the teen deep into the woods so they could talk.


	7. Chapter 7

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.7

Naruto growled as he tended to his adopted fathers' wounds while Gin winced as his side was gently stitched up and Aizen lay on the bed completely knocked out, Naruto sent a worried gaze at the tiger cub that had yet to wake up as he finished stitching Gin's wounded side then walked over to the bed and sat down. Gin limped over and pawed Naruto's leg to be picked up as his son gently lifted him on to the bed, Naruto then gently stroked Aizen's fur as the sun set and a familiar glow surrounded Gin.

Gin winced as he returned to being human as he had stretched his arms out gently causing his wound to erupt in searing pain and then muttered a dirty word about Sasuke and Sakura's family lines, him and Naruto then heard a small chuckle and groan from between them as Aizen said softly "Remind me to bite the goddamn emo and banshee when I get a chance for this migraine."

Naruto chuckled darkly at the comment and then said "right now, I'm thinking of setting Grimmjow on them but the two idiots deserve more than that for hurting MY family."

Aizen knew that tone from when Naruto was Ulquiorra and it meant he was PISSED at the person; Aizen gently crawled into his son's lap and rubbed his head against his chest as Naruto stroked Aizen's fur and asked if Aizen was up to going downstairs for supper when it was ready, Aizen nodded slowly as he laid in his son's lap and sighed heavily as he looked at Gin.

"Why the hell am I not human at the moment like Gin?"

Naruto was about to answer after he thought about it then said "Could it be because you were closer to me when I got my memories and power boost?"

Aizen blinked and had to admit that was a very logical idea about why he couldn't become human, he sighed as Gin also agreed that could be the reason then heard their hostess call them for supper. Gin sighed and focused on his fox kit form as his body shrank into his animal form, they then headed down for supper where they found Kakashi chewing Sasuke and Sakura out. Naruto snarled at them when Sasuke told Kakashi that he deserved the two animals more than some third rate loser and Sakura agreeing with every word, Naruto then told them off as he used logic against them about reality of their world and how the real world worked.

By the time he was done, he had reduced Sakura to a blubbering mess and Sasuke was pale with fury and shock. Kakashi smirked and told Naruto well done for chewing out his team mates, Naruto just nodded then sat down as supper was served. He politely asked if there was some extra cooked meat that he could give to his Nin animals and Tsunami nodded with a smile, she passed him two small saucers of cooked chicken that he placed down in front of his fathers. Naruto chuckled softly as Aizen and Gin wolfed down the chicken happily then paid attention to Inari as he chatted to Naruto about his day.

Meanwhile…

The red headed woman ran with Haku and Zabuza towards the Hut where the bridge builder lived so they could tell them the information they had found out, the redheaded "Human" had joined as a healer and after Gaito tried to rape her she went to Zabuza for protection. They had just over heard the evil midget's plans and decided to try and join Konohagakure through the ninja at the Bridge Builder's house. Zabuza was furious that the corrupt man was going to try and betray him and his daughter; he then heard someone following them and told the two girls to pick up the pace. The red head then paused only for a moment and shot ahead of the father daughter team, she let out a piercing whistle as she ran and seemed to listen for a response that she soon got.

Ichigo who had been let out before the others went in the house for supper, hurried towards his friend as she burst from the tree line with Zabuza and Haku in tow, she had a tired look on her face and a bleeding cut on her side as she walked towards him. Ichigo walked over and held her tight in a relieved hug as he said "Thank god Orihime, Did anyone follow you?"

Zabuza then spoke up and told them they needed to move and move fast because they were being followed, Ichigo smirked and told them to head to the house as he took care of the idiots. Orihime told him to be careful then led Zabuza and Haku to the house as Ichigo summoned HIS zanpakutou and quickly took care of the pursers.

Naruto stepped outside with Aizen and Gin just as Zabuza and Haku came into view with Orihime. He froze at seeing the red head then ran towards her as he called out "ONNA!"

Orihime froze at that and looked at the 16 year old boy running towards her with pale yet healthy skin and two pale icy teal tear marks running down his face. His hair had pure black streaks and was down to his waist as it was tied back in a ponytail; his body was slightly taller than her and was lean and fit. She looked hard into his icy blue green eyes that were more green then blue and they had cat like pupils. Realizing who the boy was, she screamed happily and tackled Naruto as she kissed his lips happily. Naruto froze as he had not been expecting that then responded with a deeper kiss, Haku watched in shock and dismay at the boy she had developed a crush on as he kissed the busty redhead. Orihime then pulled away as she whispered "How? How are you alive? I thought you had disappeared for good?"

He just smiled softly and told her that he actually didn't know how he was reincarnated when he should have died completely at Los Noches. She just cuddled up to him when she noticed the two baby animals staring at her in shock, she then realized who they were by their reiatsu and giggled as she said "Looks like I win the bet for guessing Aizen-san's most likely animal form."

Aizen groaned good naturedly at that as Gin chuckled while Kakashi came out to see what was going on. The older Ninja blinked at seeing his little brother holding the beautiful red head then stiffened when he noticed Zabuza and his adopted daughter, he pulled out a kunai and asked what they were doing there and Zabuza explained what they had overheard. Kakashi was then told that Zabuza and Haku wanted to join Konoha because they were tired of running from the hunter-nins. Kakashi sighed as he got a headache then turned to Naruto and asked where Ichigo was, Naruto was about to answer when the teen walked into the clearing and told them that he had just taken care of five of Gaito's goons that had tried to follow the three.

Kakashi chuckled at the teen as he had been told the story behind Ichigo and got along quite well with the young fox demon. He then asked who the pretty girl in Naruto's arms was and Ichigo smirked and said "May I introduce my friend Orihime the Six Tailed Fairy Dragon?"

The looks on Zabuza, Kakashi and Haku's faces were hilarious as Ichigo started laughing at them; Kakashi then turned to her and said "So you are the Six Tailed Dragon?"

Orihime blushed and nodded as she told him that her powers though were most healing and defense rather than attack. Kakashi just shook his head and said he needed a bottle of sake and that he was getting too old for this. Orihime giggled as the others laughed, Naruto just shook his head as he gently tightened his grip on Orihime and she looked at him happily. They all headed into the house so they could hammer out the details for Haku and Zabuza to join Konoha, Orihime was then asked what she would do and she told Kakashi she would go wherever "Ulquiorra" and Ichigo went.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the name she called Naruto and Orihime just smiled as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder where they were sitting together on the floor. Naruto felt happier than he had in a longer time as his adopted fathers perched on their usual spots on his head and shoulder, Orihime then yawned softly as Ichigo chuckled and Naruto excused himself and Orihime. He picked her up bridal style and said good night as he carried her out of the room and up to the room he had to himself, Aizen and Gin followed as they were also tired and Ichigo told the others that the clone body that he was using was running dangerously low on chakra so he was going to return to the seal to rest.

Kakashi wished the small group good night while noticing the longing look on Haku's face as Naruto left, Kakashi then smiled and told her something that Naruto was unaware of still and was to be told when he got back to the village "Haku, Naruto is the last of his clan and that gives him the right to use the Clan Restoration Act which means he can have four girls minimum to help him restore his clan."

Haku blushed at that but she asked "So I really have a chance with him?"

Zabuza chuckled softly as he approved of Naruto who from what he saw would do nothing to hurt his precious people on purpose, Haku looked at him as Zabuza spoke up and told her that he was willing to support her in anything she decided to do. Haku's face lit up at that as Kakashi suggested they get some sleep so they could deal with Gaito in the morning, the two nodded in agreement then headed or Kakashi's room so he could make sure they weren't trying to betray them.

The next day…

Naruto smirked as they destroyed Gaito's forces with the help of the villagers and they finally took the midget down as he tried to hurt the girls. Naruto then turned as Orihime came over and used her healing abilities on his larger and somewhat deeper cuts, he kissed her when she finished and they then turned as Sasuke and Sakura who had been guarding the house came running with anger in their eyes. Sasuke snarled at Kakashi and asked why an elite Uchiha like him had been stuck guarding a useless house instead of being able to show his skill on the battlefield, Kakashi growled at the arrogant boy and told him that being a Uchiha did not make him god or the leader of this mission.

Sasuke then opened his mouth to argue when Naruto spoke in an emotionless voice and told the Uchiha to shut his trap like a good ninja who obeyed their leader. The Uchiha growled and charged Naruto who stepped out of the way and caused Sasuke to charge off the embankment into the freezing water. Kakashi and the others except Sakura laughed as Sakura tried to help Sasuke out of the water as he ignored her, Naruto smirked as the Uchiha cursed at him with chattering teeth while walking past to change. Naruto then watched as Sakura followed Sasuke back to the house like a little puppy as Kakashi sighed and said "I guess we better dispose of these bodies and clean up the bridge."

One week later…

Naruto waved good bye to Inari as they left Wave Country to head back to Konoha, he then turned to his ice princess and fairy princess who were walking on either side of him and gave a small smile as Orihime talked with Kakashi while Haku was busy talking with Aizen about how different elemental kidou and Jutsu were different. Sasuke and Sakura were kept silent by a Kidou that Aizen placed on them that morning before the two had woken up, they were not impressed by the gesture and stomped along the road like spoiled children.

They made good time as they reached the gates of Konoha by midafternoon and headed for the hokage tower to report on their mission. Sarutobi listened to everything that happened then passed a head band to Orihime, Zabuza and Haku as he welcomed them to Konoha. He then asked to talk to Naruto and his "Nin-animals" in private about something, the others left the room and Naruto sat down as Sarutobi stood and looked out the window. He then asked "Naruto, do know what the CRA is?"

Naruto blinked and said "The Clan Restoration Act? Yes, I was reading about on the mission Oji-san."

Sarutobi then turned to him with a smile and asked "You know what I'm about to ask you then so I'll be frank. Naruto, would you like to rebuild your clan by using the CRA?"

Naruto smiled softly and nodded as he told his adopted grandfather that he had discussed it with Orihime, Haku and had wrote to Tenten about it. Sarutobi then asked what the girls thought about that and Naruto told him that the girls were willing to share him and they each loved him for who he was, the old man smiled then told Naruto that Aizen and Gin had come to him before the mission and asked him for something that had to be approved by Naruto's godfather first before they could do it.

Naruto looked shocked as he asked why the man never took him in to raise him and Sarutobi told him about Jiraiya and how he was the head of a massive spy organization for Konoha. Naruto then understood why his godfather didn't take him in and Sarutobi then told him that Jiraiya was going to be in town for the chunnin exams just in case something happened, Naruto nodded in understanding and asked where he could find the man for when he got into town. Sarutobi smirked and told Naruto who looked at the old man with disbelief while Aizen looked excited at the news of Jiraiya being the author of Make-Out Paradise; needless to say it had Ichigo laughing his ass off when they had found out Aizen liked smutty romance novels while on the mission.

Naruto shook his head at his dad's excitement while Sarutobi just chuckled, Sarutobi then told him that the shingami refugees were settling in nicely and most of them had joined the ninja ranks as chunnin or higher. Naruto sighed in relief at that and thanked his grandfather for helping them out, Sarutobi just smiled and told him that it was no problem for his adopted grandson. He then dismissed Naruto who bowed and walked out with Aizen and Gin following, he found Haku and Orihime waiting for him as he gave a small smile as he offered to take them to meet Tenten which they agreed to.

They walked through the town ignoring the insults and evil looks they were getting, they soon came to the shop and Naruto stepped in with the girls. Tenten was at the counter and she looked up to see Naruto with the two girls he had told her about, she grinned and hurried from the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then introduced herself to Orihime and Haku who both smiled at meeting her, Naruto then told Tenten that he was treating Orihime and Haku to some new outfits then dinner and asked if she wanted to join them for dinner after. Tenten squealed happily and nodded as she grabbed both girls by the hand to drag them in to the shop, Naruto then took a seat with Aizen and Gin sitting in his lap in animal form as Tenten helped the girls with a new look.

2 hours later…

Naruto and the girls walked home after dropping Tenten off at home as they had finished eating, Naruto looked at both girls with a gentle smile as they each grabbed an arm and pressed to their chest while Gin and Aizen watched in amusement. They soon came to the apartment building where he lived and entered where they bumped into Kenpachi and a hyper small teenaged girl who was riding on his shoulder. Yachiru blinked as she looked at Orihime then gasped as she recognized the girl and squealed. She tackled Orihime in a hug as Kenpachi chuckled at the sight, Naruto and Haku smiled as Orihime and Yachiru began to chat happily about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

Kenpachi then told Yachiru they had to get going and she reluctantly parted from Orihime then head out the door with her adoptive father. The group then headed up stairs where they dropped Haku off at her Apartment next door to Naruto's then headed inside to Naruto's. Orihime smiled as Naruto sighed happily at being home and they sat on the couch while Gin shifted to Human form, Aizen just sighed as he jumped up on the couch and lay next to Naruto's leg. Naruto scratched behind Aizen's ears comfortingly as Aizen tilted his head up so he could get his throat scratched gently, Orihime smiled as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed happily as she relaxed. Naruto turned to her with a smile when he noticed her fairy like wings, dragon tail, claws and fangs as she looked up at him shyly, he just smoothed her hair back and kissed her lips causing her to moan slightly. Naruto pulled back and they contently cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night.

Two weeks later…

Orihime giggled as Naruto playfully chased Haku around the clearing for dumping ice water on him while he had been meditating, she finally had to interfere when Kakashi showed up with the emo and the banshee and quickly got her "Sister" and lover calmed down. Kakashi chuckled when he saw his little brother soaking wet and told them that he had signed up team 7 for the Chunnin exams, he then gave them the forms and told them that they all had to be there to be able to take the exam. The Uchiha smirked as Sakura cheered and said that Sasuke would be able to show his skills now, Orihime rolled her eyes as she and Haku were going to be two of the healers on hand just in case and turned to look at Naruto who smiled softly at her and Haku.

They were then dismissed and Naruto offered his arms to his lovers as they headed for the ramen stand, on the way Konohamaru stopped Naruto and asked if he was still going to help him and his two friends with their evasion by playing ninja. Naruto chuckled as he looked at his lovers who smiled and told him that they would help with the game if the kids wanted them to, Naruto then looked at Konohamaru who cheered as his two friends joined them. Naruto then hear the kids' stomachs growl and asked if they had eaten lunch yet causing them to shake their heads, he looked at the girls as they smiled and nodded while Aizen was fast asleep in Haku's arms shifted and yawned. The group was soon at the ramen stand and had the kids eating a bowl of ramen each as Naruto and his lovers were sharing an extra-large bowl of shrimp ramen.

They soon finished eating and they told the kids that they would give them a ten second head start then come after them, the kids grinned as they turned and disappeared into the crowd. The three teens counted down the seconds then took off after the kids who were doing quite well with their evasion, Konohamaru looked behind him to check where Naruto was when he slammed into a boy wearing a lot of makeup and a purple body suit.

The boy hoisted Konohamaru up by his collar as the younger boy apologized for running into him but the older boy wasn't hearing it while a blonde girl tried to get him to put the kid down. Naruto stepped into sight and politely asked him to put the Hokage's grandson down before he made the newcomer do it, the teen just laughed and asked what he was going to do if he didn't. Naruto gave a very familiar smirk that Orihime recognized and told Haku to pull the kids back as Naruto flashed stepped and drew his sword to point it at the boy's throat while twisting his wrist so he would let go of Konohamaru. The teen yowled in pain as he let go of Konohamaru and froze when he felt the sword's tip press lightly against his throat, they then heard a boy's voice say "Kankurō, you are a disgrace…"

Naruto turned to see a red head boy standing upside down on a branch in a nearby tree and quickly asked for his name as the red head threatened the other boy in the bodysuit to keep quiet. The boy turned to Naruto and told him his name was Gaara of the Desert, Naruto nodded then gave his own name as the boy nodded back and told him that he was looking forward to fighting Naruto in the exams.

The next day…

Naruto, Aizen and Gin were waiting at the entrance to the exams when Sasuke and Sakura showed up, Naruto wordlessly went in as the other two followed him to the second floor where two chunnin were using a genjutsu to make people think they were on the third floor. Sasuke then decided to open his big mouth thus giving them more competition, Naruto groaned when he noticed Tenten shaking her sadly at his teammate for being so stupid. He wandered away from his team as Rock Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and stood at her side. He then placed his hand in her hand as Neji looked at the two with disgust. Naruto just ignored him and gave Tenten a quick kiss as he headed to stop the fight; he had almost reached them when Tenten and Lee's sensei Might Guy broke the fight up.

Aizen was horrified at the illusion that the two used for the hug and could not stop twitching; Naruto just chuckled as they head up the stairs with Sakura and the Emo where they were meet by Kakashi who told them that if one member of the team hadn't shown up, he would have had to turn the other two away. Naruto snorted at that as Kakashi eye-smiled then told them to head into the room, Naruto smirked very much like Aizen with a hint of Gin as he kicked the door open and him plus his two so called team members entered the room and head for their destiny.

(AN: OH God it's an update! I had some trouble with how I wanted to introduce Orihime but it got resolved! So enjoy the chapter and I should have a special Christmas chapter in Promises of a Setting Sun up soon! By the way: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!)


	8. Chapter 8

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

A/N: should Temari be in the harem and Should Aizen date Anko? First answer to 8 votes wins!

Yes:

No:

Ch.8

Everyone stared at team seven as they entered through the kicked down door and everyone quickly dismissed Sakura and Sasuke but Naruto was spreading a tiny bit of his Reiatsu and killer intent around the room and it clearly gave others a chill. He smirked as the other members of Rookie nine came over to greet them and chuckled at Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke, Shikamaru looked at him and sighed his favourite word "Troublesome…"

Naruto then smiled at Hinata who was a very good friend of his from when he was little, she USED to have a crush on him but realized they would never be more than close friends. She smiled at the young man that helped her gain more confidence in herself then they noticed a sliver haired boy coming towards them, Naruto growled low in his throat as did Aizen and Gin because the boy smelt like snakes and poison causing Hinata to blink. Naruto watched the teen with a suspicious gaze as he told them that they were being too loud then brought out Nin cards that he said had info on the examinees. Sasuke then asked for stats on Naruto and Rock lee, Naruto half listened to Rock lee's stats but paid attention to his card just as the teen revealed Naruto had an S-ranked mission under his belt causing Naruto to slice the card in half and pin the teen with his reiatsu.

Naruto growled at the boy and told that nosy vipers get their heads cut off as he held his sword out to Kabuto's neck; the teen actually had fear in his eyes as he backed away from Naruto and went back to his teammates. Naruto warned the ones of Rookie Nine who would listen to be careful of the teen and not to trust him, they nodded and then they heard the tester yell at them to sit down where their number was.

Naruto looked at the test and wrote down the answers with Aizen and Gin's help then wrote a note in code on the back about Kabuto and his way too informative cards. He then laid his head down and meditated while waiting for the tenth question. It soon came and Naruto noticed Sakura about to raise her hand, he stood up and told the man to stop trying to freak them out because it wouldn't work. The man stared because Naruto had adopted the "Ulquiorra voice" as Gin called it then the man smiled and looked around, he grinned and told them that they had all passed the test causing plenty of yells of "WHAT!"

Naruto blinked as the tester then explained the test was about the their information gathering skills when a banner suddenly broke through the window and a beautiful young woman wearing nothing but a fishnet top and a mini skirt under a tan trench coat, Aizen stared as he softly said "Hellooo Nurse!"

Naruto snickered at his father's reaction as she told Ibiki that he had let too many of the pass but the next test would cut their numbers in half, everyone except Naruto looked at each other with nervousness as the woman told them to follow her to the next test. Naruto yawned as Gin quietly teased Aizen about his reaction to the second tester while they followed the woman to a large fenced-off forest. Naruto didn't look impressed with the name causing Anko to throw a Kunai at him; he let it hit him but Anko who had gotten behind him found no cut or even a scratch causing her to blink in shock. Aizen then hissed as a long tongue returned the kunai and made to scratch it when it withdrew; the owner stared at the former shingami with a curious gaze then shrugged and turned to the examiner who was starting to explain the test.

Aizen was still growling when Naruto turned in his team's forms and got the scroll which was a heaven scroll, Naruto reached up to his tense father and rubbed his ears gently to try and get Aizen relaxed a bit. The tiger cub let out a soft mewl and nuzzled his son in thanks as they took their position, Naruto then ignored Sasuke saying he should be in the lead with Sakura agreeing with the emo. He told them to shut up because they had to start soon; Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when they heard a loud bang and the gate opened as Naruto surged forward into the forest. His so called team members cursed and quickly ran after him, they had traveled for about three hours when Naruto sighed and excused himself to go relieve himself.

Sakura went Eeewww as Sasuke told him what ever as Naruto disappeared into the trees; they had been waiting for three minutes when they heard the sounds of a fight and Naruto came out with a rival genin being dragged behind him. Sasuke asked what happened and Naruto told him that the idiot tried to ambush him when he had just finished zipping up his pants, Sasuke blinked then chuckled in amusement at that and at what Naruto did to the poor sap…

Naruto hummed in amusement as they heard the genin yelling and cursing as he tried to free himself from the kidou he had used to bind the guys arms then hung him upside down by the guy's ankles in a tree. Aizen was shaking his head while Gin was trying hard not to crack up laughing at the incident, Naruto just smiled when Sasuke then stopped and said they should have a password in case they were separated. Naruto groaned as he could sense reiatsu underground and knew someone was listening, he told them fine as he wrote in the dirt that they were being watched and they should have a second password to use. Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Naruto wrote that they would use Orihime's name as their second password while Sasuke told them out loud that he had a perfect password from the song "Nin machine", he cleared his throat then recited "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

They barely had time to nod when a HUGE gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew them into the trees, Naruto groaned as he landed with Gin and Aizen about 3 miles away from his team mates and stood while Aizen transformed in to his adult animal form and growled. Naruto looked where his dads were looking and swore violently as he dodged a giant snake that was trying to eat him, Naruto fired up a cero and used on the snake as it lunged for him again causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered there were only two people who summoned snakes and the one that would separate him from his teammates was the snake sannin who had betrayed Konoha!

He and his fathers flash-stepped to the others and found them just as Sasuke was bitten on the neck by Orochimaru, Aizen snarled as he and Gin charged the man from different directions but were quickly defeated by being poisoned. Naruto was furious as he leapt into the fray with his sword drawn, Orochimaru meet Naruto's sword with his own as they began to try and over power each other. Naruto jumped back as Orochimaru tried to stab him with a kunai while they had locked swords and held his blade out as he said "Shingami Bankai!"

The pressure was huge as Orochimaru managed to stay standing under it and he gazed in shock at the white ball of light that surrounded Naruto when a pair of white wings broke the ball to reveal Naruto standing there. Naruto was wearing a copy of his Espada coat but the coat had no sleeves, his legs were covered in white fur and ended in golden hooves, his tail from his Hollow bankai form made an appearance but was also white and his ears were that of a unicorn's. The final thing that was different was a small golden horn on his forehead that glowed with a soft inner light, Naruto brought his hands up that were holding the daggers of his shingami shikai and spread his "angel" wings as he took to the air.

*sorry people I suck at writing long fight scenes so…*

Orochimaru finally pinned Naruto after he grabbed the boy's throat, he then told him that he would make it that Naruto couldn't call on the Kyuubi's power again. That caused Naruto's eyes to go wide as he quickly began to struggle as Orochimaru jabbed his fingers into Naruto's gut and yelled "Five prong seal!"

Naruto screamed as he was overcome with intense pain over his body, he blacked out as he was dropped in shock by Orochimaru. He stared at the transformed Naruto who was in his Hollow Bankai form and laying on the ground unconscious, the form unnerved him as he quickly disappeared leaving Sakura to take care of her teammates. She helped out Sasuke first then she gingerly touched Naruto with disgust as she dragged him to the tree hollow she had found and also brought Naruto's "Nin-animals" to his side. She sighed as she took care of Sasuke and ignored Naruto and the two animals who all had labored breathing; she tried her best to stay awake through the night as she thought "_Sasuke will be so proud of me if I do this by myself!_"

Naruto was in his mindscape where it had taken the form of los Noches for some reason, he quickly searched the palace for Ichigo and found him chained to a wall in the throne room causing him to swear. Ichigo was knocked out and wasn't responding to anything as he stood there chained, Naruto then turned when he heard labored breathing behind him and turned to see his fathers trapped in animal form in his mind as they looked at him helplessly with glazed eyes. Naruto swore as he recognized the signs of poison and hurried to their side, he just sighed and said "Orihime, Haku and Tenten are going to kill me for this…"

He then began an untested technique to draw the poison from his dads where he would into turn gain the poison as an extra store of chakra for him to use in an emergency. Aizen was soon done as he felt much better and nuzzled Naruto's hand before Naruto worked on drawing the poison from Gin, Naruto while he worked asked his father what had happened for his mindscape to change like this and for Ichigo ni-chan to be chained like he was to the wall. Aizen told him what he had heard before he blacked out and then added "if your body was in a form connected to Ichigo such as your bankai form since most of your shingami powers are from the bond you two share…it could change if those powers were almost completely sealed…"

Naruto nodded as he cast a worried gaze at Ichigo who still hadn't woken up then finished up taking the last of the poison from Gin, he decide to try waking up as he focused and his inner world faded. He sat up to see Sasuke pulling out the arms on a male ninja, he stood as he then felt a little off balance and looked at his body in shock but quickly put it out of his mind as he stepped out to Sakura embracing Sasuke and bring the emo to his normal high and mighty self. The enemy ninja looked at him with fear as his tail cracked the air in restlessness and quickly retreated after giving them their scroll.

Naruto then noticed Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Neji and Lee staring at him while Tenten was looking worried as she hurried towards him. She threw herself into his arms as she asked if he was ok, he sighed and nodded as he held her tight against him and asked if she was ok at the moment. She smiled and nodded as she kissed his cheek but Neji then told her they had to leave and find their second scroll causing her sigh and give him one last hug and kiss, she then ran over to her team mates and they left quickly while Ino who was still staring asked "What the hell happened to you Naruto?"

Thinking fast, he told her that Orochimaru tried to seal all of his bloodline but only sealed half of it causing him to be trapped in his current form. Ino blinked at that then shrugged as she said "Well for some reason that form really suits you somehow."

Naruto gave her a small smile and thanked her for the compliment as Sasuke then asked if they could hurry to the tower before night fall, Naruto looked at him with an expressionless face and nodded as he told Sasuke that would be wise for now. Aizen and Gin then came out with worried looks and stopped short at seeing what form Naruto was in, they hurried over to him as Sasuke then started walking with Sakura towards the tower. Naruto shook his head and began to follow as Aizen and Gin took their places on his shoulder and head, Gin perched between Naruto's horns as Aizen lay across Naruto's shoulders as he jogged to catch up to his teammates.

Three hours later…

Naruto sighed as the two assholes that were his teammates tried to figure out the puzzle then grabbed the two scrolls from the Uchiha and opened them, he tossed them to the floor as they started smoking and released Iruka who did a double take at Naruto's new form. He quickly asked what happened and Naruto told him that he was having trouble with his bloodline at the moment due to something that happened in the forest, Naruto then asked if he could see Sarutobi Oji-san because it was extremely important. Iruka looked at him and the two animals who nodded and he told Naruto that he would do what he can but until then they better rest before the next part of the exams, Naruto nodded as they were led to some rooms that had bathrooms attached to them. Naruto entered the room he had chosen and laid on the bed gently as Aizen and Gin perched on his stomach, he looked at them and asked "Sousuke Otou-san, Gin Otou-san? Why are you so quiet?"

Aizen and gin looked at each other then they turned sad eyes on to their son as Aizen tried to say something "_Meow, Hiss!_"

Naruto sat up causing the two to fall into his lap as he asked Gin to say something with a worried look; Gin tried but it came out as soft whines and barks causing Naruto to look worried at the scared looks they were giving him, he then had an idea and asked if they could modify the kidou they used to enter his mindscape to allow them to talk to him and others mentally instead. Aizen's eyes lit up at that and nodded as he focused and then tried to talk to his son, "_Naruto? Can you hear me_?"

Naruto grinned and nodded as Aizen and Gin sighed in relief and then nuzzled Naruto as he scratched behind their ears carefully as his claws were now real and quite sharp, Aizen mewled in delight as his son got a particularly hard to reach itchy spot when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto stood as his fathers looked at the door warily and opened the door to reveal Sarutobi standing there; he quickly invited the old man in as he stared at Naruto's new form and looked at Naruto with a worried gaze, they sat on the bed as Naruto explained everything that happened to him and his teammates then when Sarutobi asked how Naruto explained his form. Naruto chuckled and told his grandfather that he told the other genin it was part of his bloodline, Sarutobi nodded in pride for Naruto's fast thinking then told him that Orochimaru had threatened the village if they canceled the exams so they were going to use the exams against him.

Naruto nodded as they then heard the call for them to gather at the coliseum inside the tower, Naruto hurried towards the coliseum as Gin and Aizen followed and stood in the shadows where he could be barely seen by the crowd. They listened to the explanation and waited for the screen to stop on the first two names.

*It Goes cannon from here*

Naruto was radiating fury as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Neji with his wings outspread while his tail cracked the air angrily, Neji stood there with fear in his eyes but he made no move to show remorse for what he had done to Hinata. They watched as Naruto scooped up some of the dirt that was mixed with Hinata's blood and told Neji that he vowed to teach the older boy that anyone could defy their fate if the person tried hard enough and that Blood was thicker than water. Neji scoffed at him and told Naruto that fate declared him the winner because he was facing the dead last; Naruto smirked cruelly at that as he told Neji nothing in the future is concrete and he would prove that when he fought Neji.

They then had to choose a number to determine their match up for the finals, Naruto gave Neji a cold cruel smile as they were paired up for the first match of the finals causing the older boy to shiver briefly. They were then dismissed to go train for the finals; Naruto noticed two of his lovers waiting for him and walked over to them where Orihime asked if he was hurt and if Ichigo was ok. Naruto sighed and told them in quiet tones that he would tell them once they got home what happened; they nodded then went check up on Tenten with him.

Naruto sighed as he kissed his lovers and told them that he would see them at home as he had to talk to Kakashi about something, Naruto soon found his older brother and talked to him. Kakashi told him that the council wanted him to train Sasuke for the chunnin exams causing Naruto to sigh and nod, he then discussed any chakra exercises he could do with Kakashi. After an hour he said goodbye and went to the roof since Aizen and Gin had gone home with the girls, he looked over the roof tops and chuckled as he began to beat his wings and flew to the apartment building.

Two days later…

Naruto was soaking in the hot water of the hot springs on the male's side when he heard a very quiet perverted giggle and judging from the way Aizen and Gin raised their heads from where they were laying down on the edge, they heard it too. Naruto stood and walked to where he hear the giggle where he found a man decked out in red and green clothes and had long white hair, he tapped the man on his shoulder and the man turned to tell him to go away when the man froze at the demon like form of Naruto. He stood and asked who Naruto was with a suspicious gaze and Naruto who recognized him from the description Sarutobi had told him said 'I'm your godson…my bloodline partially woke up when your teammate did a five prong seal on me to seal Ni-chan…"

Jiraiya looked at the boy in shock as he had been told last night when he arrived about Naruto and the two former shingami who thought of him as a son, he had also been told about the Kyuubi and that had thrown him for a loop. He sighed with a smile and asked Naruto to join him on the hill so they could talk and he could remove the seal on Ichigo. Naruto nodded as his fathers joined them and they walked up the hill with Jiraiya, Jiraiya then looked at the two former shingami who had just regained their human voices and asked "so you two really want to Adopt Naruto for real?"

Naruto jaw-dropped as the two shingami nodded and Jiraiya smiled, he gave them the permission they needed to do it then turned to Naruto who was stunned and asked if Naruto was being trained by anyone for the finals. Naruto shook his head and told him that Sarutobi mentioned that Jiraiya was going to be in town and he had planned to ask Jiraiya if he could teach him some stuff. Jiraiya smiled and told him that he had planned to teach Naruto anyways so there was no need to ask; he then asked Naruto if he knew what seal Orochimaru had used and was told it was a five prong seal.

A look of fury came over Jiraiya's face as Naruto looked at him and he told Naruto the sooner they got the seal off the better, Naruto nodded and did as Jiraiya told him while the old man released the seal. Needless to say, Gin and Aizen cracked up laughing as Naruto pulled himself out of the small lake at the bottom of the hill he had flown into when the seal was released. Naruto smirked as he came over dripping wet then suddenly flapped his wings causing water to fly all over Aizen, Gin and Jiraiya, the three blinked as they were now soaked as Naruto just chuckled and said "Good natured Payback is much fun…."

Jiraiya chuckled as he said "You are just like your mother and birth father…they both loved pranks…"

Naruto gave a small smile as he then heard in his head "_Dear god…did anyone get the license of the semi-truck and Bus that hit me a couple of times_?"

Naruto chuckled and quickly preformed the shadow soul clone Jutsu for Ichigo who looked at Naruto and asked what the hell happened in the forest because the last thing he remembered was Naruto being in extreme pain. Aizen, Gin and Naruto looked at each other and then explained what happened up to the point of removing the seal, Ichigo listened with a worried look and sighed as he said "so basically Orochimaru has something planned for Konoha and we are in the dark on it…."

Jiraiya then spoke up as he looked at the teenaged fox demon and said "Afraid so, Kyuubi-sama…or do you prefer Ichigo?"

Ichigo twitched at being called by his title and told Jiraiya that he preferred Ichigo over his title causing the sannin to chuckle and nod. Jiraiya then turned to Naruto and asked if he could return to normal now or was he still stuck in his current form, Naruto blinked then began to concentrate as he slowly and painfully returned to his human form with some slight changes…

His hair was now black with golden blonde streaks, his eyes were a brilliant emerald green with a hint of blue flecks and he was now as tall as he had been in his past life with lean yet powerful muscles. He was wearing somewhat ripped and torn black pants and on his back was wing tattoos, the left shoulder was a black devil's wing while the right was a pure white angel wing and both were out spread like they were in flight. His tear marks now were a pale icy teal blue running down his face and Jiraiya stared in shocked amusement at his god son.

Naruto looked at the top of the hill when he heard three familiar voices calling his name and saw his lovers heading towards them, he smiled and waved as Orihime broke away from the other two and proceeded to tackle him….

One month later…

Naruto stood with the other chunnin hopefuls as they were given a speech on the exams and making their village proud, all too soon they were told to evacuate the floor for Naruto's match against Neji. Neji looked at the younger boy and told Naruto to give up as He would lose at Neji's hands because fate decreed it so. Naruto just looked at the boy and gave him a cold smirk as his eyes shone with anger, he then spoke up in a soft voice that carried all over the stadium "Fate is nothing but the choices in life you make and the consequences that come from those choices."

His tone made Neji shiver as the referee asked if they were ready to start and the two young men said yes, the referee then brought his hand down and the fight began!


	9. Chapter 9

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

The 'What's in the Scroll?' Challenge.

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or bleach plus any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms, the zanpakutou for Naruto and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

A/N: should Temari be in the harem and Should Aizen date Anko? First answer to 8 votes wins!

Temari

Yes: 1

No:

Anko

Yes:

No: 1

Ch.9

Naruto dodged Neji's hands as he backed up and then began to test the boy's defense while making it look like he was still the same last place "Loser" Naruto made himself act like in the academy. The fight continued for about 10 more minutes when Neji took the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms stance, which surprised Hiashi and struck Naruto sixty-four times. Genma headed over to Naruto a bit and started to say the match is over; Neji went over to Naruto as Kiba then asked Hinata if she is okay. Neji was shocked to see that Naruto was starting to stand up, Naruto felt a bit dizzy and then remembered Lee and Hinata when they had critical injuries due to their matches.

Neji was surprised to see Naruto quickly recover from the attack and then Naruto dropped his illusion to reveal his new look and his sword strapped to his side. Neji narrowed his eyes as Naruto placed his hand on his sword and drew it from its sheath; he then told Naruto that the sword wouldn't help him win the fight, Naruto just looked at him with an expressionless face and held the sword in front of him as he softly said "Hollow Shikai"

Hinata gasped as a black ball of darkness surrounded Naruto then dispersed in a mind numbing pressure to reveal Naruto in his first hollow released state, Naruto looked at Neji as he spread his wings causing the boy to tremble. Naruto then said "You wallow in the false despair of your own making, now let me show you my despair, boy."

Naruto then shot forward using Sonido and punched Neji across the face; he got behind Neji and kicked him into the wall face first. Naruto then proceeded to pound the hell out of Neji; Neji then managed to get some distance between them and threw up his clan's ultimate defense against Naruto's attack. Naruto was surprised at the strength of the defense and backed up so he could think quickly on how to get past it, then noticed it seemed weaker at the top causing him to give a cold smirk as he flapped his wings and launched himself into the air. Naruto then summoned his energy lance as he hovered above the dome and threw it at the top of the shield; Neji was blown back into the wall with a sickening CRACK but managed to get to his feet and reassume the stance for his clan's hand to hand combat. Naruto just waited as Neji dashed forward only to collapse unconscious at Naruto's feet, Genma then declared Naruto the winner as the crowd was stunned into silence at seeing the Kyuubi brat beat the Rookie of the year from last year's graduating class.

Naruto just nodded to the med-nins then headed for the competitor's box as he resealed his sword, everyone who didn't know him that well backed away in fear causing him to look at them with ice cold eyes then turn and watch the matches.

*everything is cannon from here*

Naruto saw Sasuke run after the sand siblings and sighed at the emo's stupidity as Kakashi told him to go stop Sasuke from being suicidal, He nodded then ran after the emo as his Onna joined him and told him that he was going to need her for the battle with Gaara. Naruto quickly released his hollow shikai while Orihime let her wings come through and they leapt into the sky to track Sasuke and Gaara from the sky, they quickly found them and Naruto dived as Sasuke pulled the most idiotic act ever. The emo had attacked with another Chidori and managed to make Gaara even madder, the red head then released the one tailed Racoon-dog and Naruto sighed as the emo was knocked out very quickly. He dived and saved the Uchiha's sorry butt then dropped him off where he would be out of the way.

Two hours later…

Gaara was defeated by a head-butt from Naruto as they were both exhausted from their fight so they had placed their all in one attack. They landed on the ground, near each other as they looked at each other in understanding then passed out. Orihime giggled at the two then healed their more serious wounds as the ANBU came to help them with transporting Garra and Sausuke to the village, Orihime herself then helped Naruto stand up so they could walk to the village. Naruto smiled as Orihime gave him a kiss on the lips while supporting him and hugged her around her waist, They soon came to the village where the fighting was over but the losses were just beginning...

One week later...

Jiraya was searching for his godson and two of his fiancees that he needed for the mission, he looked all over town only to find Naruto was sparring with Ichigo, Grimmjow, Haku and Orihime while Aizen and Gin watched from the sidelines. Jiraya then sat next to them as he said "So... What's the score?"

Aizen looked at Jiraya with amusement then used the Jutsu that allowed them to talk mind to mind with people, "_Naruto: 5, others: 3 so far.."_

Jiraya looked amused as they heard a burst of laughter from Ichigo and Grimmjow, they turned and also started laughing at Naruto's perdicatment that he had gotten himself in. Orihime was hanging off his back while Haku hung from his front while giving a very deep Kiss to him, needless to say, that took the fight out of him pretty quick as he deepened the kiss. Jiraya smirked and then did a cat call that made them part for air while Naruto looked at him with annoyed eyes, Jiraya just laughed then sobered up as he told Naruto that him , Haku, Orihime and his dads were to come with him on a mission to get his godmother to be Hokage. Naruto nodded then him and the girls went to grab their gear, they soon meet with Jiraya and headed out of the Village. Jiraya chuckled as Aizen and Gin walked beside Naruto in their grown up forms which was causing some surprised looks among the travelers, Jiraya then asked Naruto if he wanted to learn something his birth father had created. Naruto looked at him with interest and nodded, Jiraya then pulled out a water balloon from a storage seal and passed it to Naruto who looked confused. Jiraya then explained what he wanted Naruto to do only for Naruto get a playful look as he did as he was told, The Ballon burst and sent water all over Aizen, Gin, Jiraya and Naruto causing the girls to laugh at their soaked look, Naruto just chuckled as Aizen, Gin and Jiraya glared at him for his little prank then Aizen told him "_You just earned another three hours of training, son..._"

Naruto nodded as they came to the small town about three hours outside of the village and they booked into the hotel, The teens sighed as Jiraya pressed the key into Naruto's hand and told them he was going to do research then chased after a young woman that winked at him. The five then headed upstairs to their room where they decided to relax, they had been in the room not even for five minutes when Aizen and Gin both started growling at the ceiling. Naruto then threw a small Bala at the ceiling where a plant like man fell from the ceiling with a desprate scream of pain as he was consumed by fire. Aizen snarled at the corpse while his tail lashed and Naruto stepped forward to rub his ear which calmed the tiger down, Naruto then sealed the body into a storage seal when they heard a knock on the door.

Orihime opened the door to someone Naruto had been quite close with when he was younger, Naruto greeted Itachi calmly and then invited him in to catch up. Itachi had a regertful look on his face as he told Naruto "I'm sorry but I'm not here to talk, Naruto... I'm here for the Kyuubi that is inside you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and told him, "Let's go somewhere where we can't be interrupted..."

Itchi nodded and then the two went outside as Orihime, Haku, Aizen and Gin followed to see the match, Itachi's partner was surprised by Itachi's willingness and also followed the group to the forest clearing. Orihime was told to put her shield up by Naruto which made her realize both were not going to hold back in the fight.

Two hours later...

Itachi was highly impressed with how Naruto had inproved and then Jiraya interrupted the fight much to both contenders' dismay, Itachi nodded to Naruto then him and his partner made a quick getway while Orihime and Haku ran over to check on him. Naruto then kissed both of them sweetly and told them he was fine, they nodded and headed back to the hotel while Aizen thought to himself "_Naruto knows something about why Itachi-san killed his clan..._"

3 weeks later...

Naruto was getting slightly annoyed with their search for Tsunade, it seemed they would always just miss her by a day or two in every town they came to. Jiraya sighed as he finally said "Naruto, do you think one of the hollow summons could help us find her?"

Aizen blinked and lookd at Naruto who was thinking then suggested they get Szayel to help them, Aizen was napping when Szayel used some kind of Machine to pinpoint Tsunade's reiatsu and told them the town she was in was about one hour away. The searchers regained hope as they saw the end of their search, they hurried to the town where the ruins of a beautiful castle were in the distance. They split up to search the casinos and Pubs for the woman and it was Naruto who found her and alerted the others, Jiraya then told them that he would do the talking as the group walked over. Tsunade looked up and groaned when she saw him then asked what he was doing in town, Jiraya then sighed and said "Sarutobi wants you to be the Hokage, he knows that his first choice is too young in the villagers' eyes so he wants you to do it until his first choice is old enough..."

"No."

"Tsunade, i know the pain you have because of the village but isn't it time to put that aside and come home?"

My answer is NO! I will not take some crack pot job that people died uselessly for."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said one word "Trash..."

"What did you call me Gaki?"

"I called you trash or are you deaf?"

"Take that back!"

Tsunada was standing up and glaring at Naruto as Naruto stared at her then said "For my Godmother, you are not the person i thought you were. Ero-senesi told me that you were a strong, dangerous woman that People feared but i see a washed up old woman who can't face the past."

Jiraya pulled the girls out of the way as Tsunade tackled the reincarnated Espada into the street while Tsunade's companion yelled at her to stop, Naruto easily rolled to his feet as did Tsunade then Tsunade gave Naruto one last chance to take what he said back. Naruto just smirked and said "Like I would, Trash!"

Tsunade then told him that she would Kick his butt with only one finger causing Naruto to snort and settle into his martial arts stance, Tsunade then charged only to be thrown into a rain barrel filled with water. Naruto raised his eyebrow from where he threw her and said "One finger, huh?"

Tsunade looked at him in shock and anger as Naruto turned and called to the two Animals that were with his group, he then walked away with the tiger and Kitsune as he told Jiraya he was going to train. Tsunade growled as she then yelled to Naruto and made a bet with him that if he couldn't master his father's one technique, he would give up his most treasured dream but if she was the loser, she would be Hokage and give him her necklace. They set the time line for one week then Naruto walked away to do his training with his adopted fathers.


End file.
